Digimon Destiny
by Violet223
Summary: A month after the Locomon incident, the Tamers are back! With new friends, enemies and surprises in store including a 13yearold techgenius, a pshycic artist and a Digimon bent on ruling the Real and Digital Worlds with her army of Digital clones!
1. Introduction

This isn't really the official story, this is just introducing the characters and the chapters. Just also, to give people the gist of what I'm writing.

Basically, I'm writing my own season of Digimon (no, I don't own it, wish I did though!) It's called Digimon Destiny, kind of a play on the main gist of Tamers, who it's about. Though, this time, they've got some new friends in, I've been planning this since April, so, I'm open to criticism.

So, you got your original cast:-

Takato

Henry

Rika

Jeri

Kazu

Kenta

Suzy

Ryo

Yamaki

And everyone else including the Digimon

Though, I've put it new people and it's this intro that I'm going to tell you about the NEW people, such as:-

Momoko Taranka - A super technical genius who knows nearly everything there is to know about Digimon. She even wrote a 51-page book on Digivolution, Cards and Digivices. She's incredibly sarcastic, mature for her age (which is 13, they're all 13 here, 'cept Suzy, Ai and Mako) and an IQ worthy of a M.E.N.S.A membership. Ryo also takes an unmitigated shine to her after she shows him how to control Cyberdramon (after she'd stopped laughing when she heard what Ryo did before, like the whipping and when he used the Goliath card on him) which she finds very annoying and creepy. She's also very loyal, strong and willing, as well as Yamaki's daughter (did you sense that was coming? Just thought of THAT yesterday!) A few things she's done include:-

Coaching Ryo in 'proper' Taming

Rewiring the Hypnos network after the D-Reaper scandal

Extracting data from Impmon and using it to recreate Leomon as his Rookie, Elecmon for Jeri, after which Jeri looks up to (they eventually Biomerge into SaberLeomon)

She can't stand immature people like Karo and they both cross paths constantly, causing Miyako to separate them when the argument gets too heated. Terriermon's even complained about the amount of glaring and dirty looks that she's given people, stating, 'Jeez, if that girl glares anymore she'll have a permanent dent on her forehead!'

She also acts a bit like Rika at the start of Tamers, getting her friends and her to fight Digimon and absorb their data by side-along downloading. She's also a very ruthless and stong fighter.

Miyako Astarabushi

A beautiful, pacifical, strong and caring blonde girl whom Henry has a very clear crush on (sorry JenRuki fans!). She would never dream of hurting a Digimon - unless it hurt her or her friends first. Her caring nature masks her true powers (I'll get to that juicy little bit later!). Since she became one of the Tamers closest friends, Terriermon is always making sure that Henry isn't toying after her like a little puppy, resulting in him resorting to pulling Henry away from Miyako by the bottom of his trousers whenever he gets 'that' look on his face. She hates being in the limelight despite her looks and is very disturbed by the amount of ogles and loveletters stuffed in her already-bulging locker. All in all, Miyako is a carefree, loyal sweet girl who just wants to look out for her friends.

Karo Lirota

He plays guitar, always wears a green baseball cap and loves skateboarding, fighting and Rika (again, sorry!). Karo is like Guilmon without the scary Dark Mega. Or the dinosaur, or the Tamer. The sun shines constantly in Karo's world and he's forever helping out anyone he likes best. He's always in conflict with Momoko, although the three of them have been best friends for all of their lives. He's quick to make up and usually succeeds - providing he's let Momoko calm down first!

Violet Jutrino

A shy, giggly phsycic who is an incredible drawer and an expert with the sceptics. She even made Rika speechless by singing the song that we heard Rika do in Runaway Locomon. Her drawings depict either what's in her head, what has happened, what's going to happen or what could happen. Behind her sweet brown eyes (I'm thinking of modelling her after Madison in Cardcaptors) there lies a world of torment from her visions, happiness and inspiration. She is also the long sought for Tamer of Calumon (In the Matrix Digivolution scenes I'm gonna write, Violet's holding Calumon in the red crystal). Her visions also make her vulnerable as we'll find out. The amazing (to the Tamers) things she's accomplished with them and Calumon include:-

Helping Calumon find his long-awaited attack (No Big Noogie-Wookie-Pokey-In-The-Eye Power Beam here, here, it's Catalyst Beam)

Sketching what the Tamers would look like if they were in High School

Enabling Calumon to Digivolve to Lunamon (real Digimon but I thought she was soooo like Calumon, you wanna PWN me, PWN ME!!)

Helping the Tamers in their new quest.

Santanamon and The Dark Army

Santanamon is the main villian in here. She's scheming, malevolent in every way and incapable of any emotion wavering towards even remotely close to nice. She plans to overthrow the Sovereigns and their 'students', the Tamers and the real world governments by cloning every single Digimon (830, hope she's got a lot of peanut butter!). Though, she manages to clone our hero Digimon into :-

BlackGuilmon (Real)

BlackTerriermon (Not sure if he's real)

SilverRenamon (She's definetly real, I'm getting these from the Digidex, she's cool, so is Kuzuhamon)

BlackLopmon (Again, I don't think she's real, but I know CherubimonVirus version sure is)

At the start, she got her power from her 'Tamer', Madera. When the girl dies, Santanamon takes it upon herself to rule the Digtal and Real Worlds. The Tamers find two wee problems with her :-

1. She can defeat their Ultimates without breaking a sweat

2. When she FINALLY comes up on the D-Powers, they find, SHE'S A ROOKIE!! (I love my brain so much)

Sanatanamon's plan then starts to take a new turn when she kidnaps Violet a la IceDevimon style and decides that she will use the girl's power to Digivolve (which could destroy anything in her path) I'm not gonna spoil it at this point, so I'll just get back to why Momoko, Miyako and Karo aren't Tamers (this is the best idea I've had in yonks!)

Thirteen years ago, a black hole appeared over a city hospital, taking three babies into the portal (I'm not going into detail about that). These three children had been chosen by the Sovereigns (just Zhuquiamon, Baihumon and Ebonywumon, Azulongmon thought that it was wrong, well it WAS in a sense, but the others thought he was just being a coward). The three children were named, given power and raised by the Sovereigns until they found out about 'you know who'. They sent the children back to the Real World where they found their families and plotted about how to defeat Santanamon. They must have got their wires a bit crossed, as they ended up attacking the Tamers and their Digimon. I'M NOT GOING INTO ANYMORE DETAIL ABOUT THAT PART! Here's the children and their Sovereign and D-Power colour

Momoko - Zhuquiamon - Fiery Red

Miyako - Baihumon - Sea Blue

Karo - Ebonywumon - Earth Green

For those of you who say, ' But wait! I thought Zhuquaimon said he hated humans!' Well, I've come to the conclusion that, in my story, Zhuquaimon is an INCREDIBLE liar (Think about it). The kids Digivolutions are soooo cool, I love them!

The good things about being half-Digimon (as quoted by Karo)

1. You get your own D-Power

2. You get to Digivolve

3. You get to Digi-Modify yourself!

Also, a few extra bits:-

The three kids have EVERY single Modify Card

Karo carries them around in a backpack because he's really strong

Miyako lives next door to Henry

I'm gonna take suggestions for the new episode/chapter throughout

Violet's D-Power is just like her name except with a red crystal above the screen (imagine the normal D-Powers with violet plastic)

It will take as long as it takes for the whole shabang to be finished, I'm full of ideas!

You probably won't either care or believe this, but, I'm 14!

ByeBye till next time peolple, hope you've enjoyed this 'little' introduction to Digimon Destiny!

PS: JUST A BIT OF EXTRA INFO FOR THIS ISN'T A PREVEIW, THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION TO MY STORY, IN CASE PEOPLE GET CONFUSED AS IT PROGRESSES!


	2. Episode 1: Old Friends, New Enemies

Chapter/Episode 1

Old Friends, New Enemies

The first layer of the Digital World was as it should be - normal. There hadn't been much trouble lately with Bio-Emergances or Wild Ones, so Riley and Tally were unsure as to why Yamaki had said, 'Watch the layout carefully tonight, they could be coming through.' As they didn't know what he'd meant, they had simply resigned themselves to the fact that they both now just had to sit there. Tally was geting increasingly impatient. 'Why in the world did he ask us, on a Sunday, late at night, to 'watch'? It doesn't make any sense.' 'I've told you once and I'll tell you again' Riley said, quite annoyed,'Yamaki does what he wants and we can't do much about it. So, just sit here and monitor!' Tally was taken aback at how Riley had answered but she got back to scanning the layers. Though she didn't say it, Riley herself was getting impatient with Yamaki, he'd acted irrational before, but he couldn't possibly predict weather or not Digimon were going to come through, could he?

Later, Riley suggested they go on a break, though a short one she just said. They lowered their stands and proceeded to get off. Almsot immediately after they'd walked away from their post, the system started detecting Bio-Emergences. The two women rushed back on the machine when Yamaki ran in. 'What's the status?' Riley's hands were flying over her keyboard as she tryed to locate the Digimon. 'Sir, the signal's erratic, it's moving too fast!' In the Digital Plain, there were three almost inconspicous shapes flitting back and forth between the criss-crossed lines, moving upwards then a sharp twist to the left. Then, through the monitor at Hypnos, the three people watching their progress, heard giggling and yelling, then, an incredibly distinct voice saying, 'Next stop, Real World and thank you for riding the Digital Plain of Existence! Ouch! What was that for?' Yamaki looked confused after hearing the slapping noise, straightened his face and flicked his lighter again. 'Continue the research, where are they going to Emerge?' Riley and Tally typed in the coordinates of the shapes. 'They're erratic but it's certain they're going to Emerge in Shinjuku Park in T-Minus 10 seconds' Tally read off the monitor. Yamaki smirked slightly as he watched the three shapes' progress. 'Good, it's happening sooner than anticipated' He left the monitor room, flipping his lighter up then closing it repeatedly. After the door slid shut behind him, the shapes disappeared and from that moment on, everyone's lives were changed.

Morning shone through the city of Shinjuku, lighting up the trees in the park, the buildings on the metropolis and through the windows of houses, apartments and shops. One particualr store was a bakery. The Matsuki's Bakery to be exact. There were already people up and about in the house above stretching themselves awake and throwing open the curtains to a brand new day. Mrs.Matsuki later wandered downstairs, turned on the ovens and opened the shutters. She smiled as she peered outside, it was a bright sunny day - a good start to a new week. But her smile didn't last long as she remebered someone still asleep. She walked past her husband, who was moving empty boxes of bread to the back alley and ran upstairs. Reaching the door to the bedroom of her son, Takato, Mrs.Matsuki banged on the door, clearly bothered, 'Takato!', she yelled through the door, 'You'd better be up because you WILL be late for school - again!' No answer came from the room beyond, so she knocked and yelled louder, 'TAKATO! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE TIME TO DO THIS EVERY DAY, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAKE UP BY YOURSELF SOONER OR LATER!' Just then, a small bewildered voice came from behing her, 'Uh, Mom? I've been awake for an hour. Dad woke me up'. Mrs.Matsuki stopped her reverie, turned round and, true to his word, there was Takato, his brown hair brushed, his face already washed, holding a bread roll in his hand and wearing a scared look on his face. Mrs.Matsuki looked immediately apologetic, 'Sorry, but at least you're up now, go and get dressed.' She backed away slowly from her son's bedroom door, feeling completly embarrassed. Takato stared after her, shook his head and walked into his room. He looked around the place, trying to pick out were his stuff was. 'I should probably consider planning this stuff out the night before, I can't play I-Spy with my room every day' He eventually found his books, his goggles and his Cards, 'Just in case anyone decides to come through today' he always said to himself.

Ten minutes later, Takato was dressed, with his books in his backpack, his D-Power around his neck and his cards safely in his pocket. Now all he had to do was get bread for Guilmon. He rushed back to the ovens and stuffed bread anywhere he could fit it. Then, he walked out the back door, said 'see you later' to his Dad and walked towards the park. He felt now that his life couldn't get anymore better right now unless a Digimon showed up. He kicked himself for having missed the ones last night, he could just imagine them running from Guilmon as he attacked them. Being a Tamer was everything to him now, what with his friends, Henry, Rika, Kazu and Kenta and their Digimon, noone could stop them. He thought about what could happen should they all run into the ones that had appeared last night, Renamon would be on them like that! Takato laughed to himself as he walked through the gate of the park for a while of playing Digimon Card Games with Kazu and Kenta. He found the two boys already there, unpacking their cards and telling each other about the ones they'd bought over the weekend and how they'd beat the others Cards. 'Here he comes!' yelled Kazu, clearly excited at another chance to beat Takato. 'Hey, Chumley, get your butt over here so I can whoop ya already!' 'Oh, haha, good luck, Kazu', the brown eyed boy yelled back. Takato had been getting so good lately he felt there was no way those two could kick his butt at the Card Game now, he'd beem practising all weekend. The three frinds hauled their backpacks up to where they played, climbed up into the dinosaur and got out their cards.

Elsewhere, Rika Nonaka was walking to her private schoool by herself. She'd considered going to the public school were her friends went, but thought against it as she wouldn't know what was going on, she was behind in her class now enough as it was. Rika sighed as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. Her mother promised that she would pick her up from school today. 'Yeah right' Rika said aloud, 'She'll probably be waiting, then her cell will ring and she'll rush off to another stupid photo shoot. Typical.' Rika's orange ponytail blew slightly with the wind as she thought about the other times her mother had done that. 'Well', she thought, ' At least there's some good happeining. I still can't believe I missed those three Digimon last night! That would've been some battle' she mused, thinking about Renamon could've defeated them. 'Hope they show up again, I'm not staying inside all day.' As she got closer to her school, there was a sudden thought in her head which made Rika wonder how it had ever come up. It was of why she didn't have a boyfriend. People who had seen her said that there was no way she could still be single. Rika usually called them 'Petty suckups' and held her head high, but now she was beginning to wonder if they were wrong in any way. Her lavender eyes were suddenly filled with sadness as she thought about all the other girls in her school, they were dating, so why wasn't she? Rika then stopped herself, feeling ashamed for thinking that stuff. 'I'll get one when I'm older' she said to herself. But as she walked into her school's grounds, she began to think that those words of comfort weren't doing too good a job.

'Hurry you guys, Ms. Asaji said she was gonna call our parents if we show up late again!' Kenta yelled to Takato and Kazu as the three friends rushed towards the school gate. They only had five minutes to get to class so they were really booking it. 'Wait you two, I'm getting a cramp!' Takato yelled to the two boys in front. 'Oh, shake it off, be a man man!' Kazu told him as they neared the school. Takato ran a little faster despite the lack of air getting to his side, daring himself to look at the clock - three minutes! Takato then tripped and landed right in front of someone's sneakers. He picked himself up and found himself staring into Jeri Katou's eyes, which were filled with surprise and worry.'Takato, are you alright?' she asked, slightly panicky. Takato then felt himself blushing as he struggled to find an answer. Eventually, he found one, 'Yeah, I'm just doing my usual last minute- we -were-playing-the-Card-Game-and-lost-track-of-time race again!' He laughed nervously and blushed harder as Jeri giggled. 'If you want, we can walk to class together?' Takato nodded frantically, almsot hitting Jeri on the head as she turned to his right arm, linked it in her left and they started for Ms.Asaji's class, arriving just before the bell rang. Takato quietly thanked Jeri and took his seat, but not before noticing another desk that had been added over the weekend. Just then, Ms.Asaji walked into the room, wearing her usual headche like face and carrying an unholy amount of books. She sighed with exasperation, placed the books down on her desk and stood in front of the class.

'Morning class' she mustered. 'Good morning, Ms.Asaji!' the kids chirped. The teacher then walked over to the empty desk in front of Takato, 'We have a new student here with us and I hope we'll make her feel as welcome as you can go without calling her parents in. Please welcome Momoko Taranaka'.

All the childrens' heads turned to see a tall thirteen year old girl saunter into the class. 'Momoko' had dark red hair, with a fringe hanging over her right eye and tied in a side ponytail, resting on her shoulder. She had strangely dark olive green eyes with a slight frown on her pale face, giving a sort of mysterious air about her. She was wearing a grey utility shirt, black trousers, black and white sneakers and was carrying three books, her red backpack and a small dark purple poshet across her chest. She smiled a little and took her seat. When her books were neatly on her desk, she took to turning around in her chair to face her new classmates, peering around them all, taking in their details almost like a deer hunter in open season. Her dark eyes rested on Takato, making him feel uncomfortable in his seat, he squirmed and looked up at the girl whose gaze was now fixated on him as Ms.Asaji turned towards the blackboard and began writing for the lesson. Finally, Takato couldn't stand the new girl staring at him any longer, 'What?' he snapped. He suddenly realised what he'd said and made to apologise when Momoko spoke, 'Oh, nothing, but could you stand to be any more rude?' she spoke in a harsh sarcastic voice, her words cutting through the boy like a sharpened knife. 'Um, I'm sorry I snapped, but it was a little creepy'. He looked at the girl again, whose eyebrows wer now raised. He went over his response,'Okay, REALLY creepy!' The girl in front of him smiled, laughed a little and turned back to face Ms.Asaji. Takato then felt a sharp pain on his neck, he twisted round to see Kazu and Kenta mouthing,'Takato's got a girlfriend!' Momoko had obviously heard them as she turned round once more and threw her pen to the back of the room. She then sat with her hands crossed, almost waiting. Then, one of the boys at the back got it, picked up her pen and went to the front to return it. Kazu placed the pen on her desk and was about to turn away when Momoko wagged her finger in a 'come here I want to tell you something' gesture. Kazu leaned in, grinning as if expecting a kiss, but instead, Momoko proceeded to slap Kazu over the head and turned her hand back towards his desk. At that moment, Ms.Asaji looked back over the class when she saw Kazu at the front of the class, clutching his head in agony and glaring at the new girl. She sighed and walked towards the boy in pain, her hands on her hips, 'Kazu, what are you doing?' Kazu peered up at the teacher, his eyes filled with mixed fear and annoyance, 'Uh, no-no-nothing Ms.Asaji!'

'Uh huh, so you just thought you'd walk up to the front of the class and annoy the new student?'

'No, nothing like that, you see she-'

'I don't have time to listen to your excuses today, Kazu, stand outside and see me after class'

'Ah, man!'

When Kazu stormed out of the room, Ms.Asaji returned to her desk to continue the lesson. Takato stared at the girl in front of him, his mouth open slightly as Kazu, being the idiot he was, almost never got in trouble. Momoko turned to face Takato again, made a sort of 'there you go' noise and twisted round again. At this, Takato looked to see Jeri, also staring at the new girl in amazement, then turned to the boy behind her, were he nodded towards the dark haired girl, she shrugged and they twisted round to the front to continue their lesson.

When the bell sounded for recess, Takato went out to the shed were they kept the chalk machines for the football games, were Henry was standing with his Digimon Terriermon, a little green and cream rabbit who was laughing away at a comment he'd made, though he seemed to be the only one. They both hailed Takato when they spotted him. 'So what'd you do over the weekend?' Takato asked them both. Terriermon piped up, 'I was left in the house by SOMEONE' he glared at Henry, who went red and turned away, almost laughing despite being embarrassed, 'beacuse he decided to take off to his martial arts class and became Suzy's little prince for her Princess Prettypants!' 'Look, I told you before, I can't bring with me because you try and join in, you know that Sensei said it was dangerous but you didn't listen and now someone has to pay for that rare vase!' Henry put back, now glaring at Terriermon, who was now smiling goofily and looking down at the ground. 'Anyway' Henry said, now speaking to Takato, 'heard you got a new girl in your class' Takato looked surprised, 'From who?' 'Kazu, I was delivering something and he was mouthing about some new girl and how she'd got him in trouble' 'Yeah, her name's Momoko and she's pretty alright, she got Kazu in trouble for saying she was my girlfriend' 'Ouch' Henry said, 'seems like the kind of girl who doesn't take a joke lightly! Sounds a real header, where is she?' Takato stepped away and peered around the playground. 'Hmm, can't see her, she's pretty noticable though. What's with him?' he asked Terriermon, for Henry was now looking away from them both, going red and smiling weirdly. 'Oooo, we got a new girl as well!' Terriermon giggled 'and she's hot!' Henry whipped his head round, grabbed his Digimon by one of his ears and covered his mouth. He then dropped the dog-rabbit and wiped his hand on his trousers in disgust, 'Ah, you hand-licker!' Terrerimon and Takato laughed hard as their friend glared at them, then joined in the laughter. He then stopped and got the weird smiling look on his face again. Takato then picked up why he was acting strange, 'You like this new girl don't you? And don't say you don't' he said, as Henry looked as though he was about to retort. 'Yeah, I guess so, she's kinda pretty' he muttered quietly, blushing harder still. 'Are you kidding? She's HOT!' Terriermon squealed, 'Don't, remember what just happened!' Henry was about to cover his partners' mouth again. 'Well come on!' Takato begged, 'Who is she?' Henry shook his head, then shook it harder at Terriermon, whose face went into a frown and he folded his arms. 'Okay' Takato said, grinning slightly as he thought of this new girl in Henry's class. 'You guys no get those Digimon who came through last night?' 'No, wish we did, I would've kicked their butts!' Terriermon yelled and he began making martial arts nosies and jumping up and down. 'Please, stop that, that's how you broke that vase' Henry sighed. 'They'll come back though, it's not like Digimon to come through then buy a house. Let's go look for them after school' 'Yeah!' Takato said, his voice filled with anticipation for the fight and the thrill. He loved seeing him and his freinds fighting Digimon, yet he rarely let Guilmon download data, he didn't want to become like Rika when they first met, none of them did. While they were all thinking about the fight, the bell sounded and they promised to meet by the gates at the end of school, ready to find the new Digimon.

Meanwhile, at Hypnos, Yamaki was getting more stressed than usual. The company's bosses had been on at him to track down the Bio-Emergences that occured last night or the whole system wouls shut down. Now, he had to make sure that everything was being done to find the Digimon and it wasn't getting easier for him. These Wild-Ones were extemely erratic and had been appearing and dissapearing all day and he was growing ever more impatient. Still, at least there were only two to find, one had already been located and taken care of, but the two left were difficult to track. Just then, a message came into his office from the Hypnos monitor, 'Sir, we've relocated the two missing Wild-Ones, they're with the one we found yesterday, in the park'. Yamaki pressed the button for the intercom, 'That's good Riley, continue the research and if need be, locate them manually!' 'Yes, Sir, researching now' Yamaki sat down and ran his hand through his blonde hair and grinned, 'It begins here'.

Takato, Henry and Terriermon were traipsing through the park while the summer breeze blew all around them. They'd spent all their time since getting out of school, planning their attack strategy and guessing places the three elusive Digimon could show up. 'Guilmon!' Takato yelled when they got to the spot were his red dinosaur like Digimon lived. Guilmon, a red and black Digimon immediately stuck his head out of his hiding place, spotted his beloved Tamer and ran towards with a cry of 'Takato, you brought bread!' After Guilmon had eaten, they decided to plan more of their strategy while waiting for Rika and Renamon. 'You know something' Guilmon said between bites of a sweet roll, 'I saw three moving shapes last night walk past when I was looking at the stars!' 'You did?' his three friends shouted at the same time.' Yep, but I couldn't make 'em out, but I remember what they smell like' 'Well that helps a lot, who needs D-Powers when we have your nose?' a girls' voice piped up. They all turned to see Rika, wearing her normal turquoise and white heart, blue denime capris and red and white sneakers. She smirked as she took a seat next to Guilmon, who was stuffing his face with yet more bread. 'Heard you got new students today. Jeri told me on my way over' She added, seeing the boys' freaked out faces. 'yeah, think we got two girls and a boy. Haven't met him but we've seen the girls.' Takato said, thinking back to the dark-red haired girl who now sat in front of him. He then came back to Earth with Henry sayin, 'Hello, come in Takato' 'Sorry' he muttered quietly, 'just thinking about that Momoko girl, she's amazing! No, not in that way!' he said worriedly, looking at the amused faces wanting to laugh at him. 'I meant that she's maybe a complete genius!' 'Gimme a break, what would a genius be doing in a public school?' Rika scoffed. Takato guffawed and rethought his answer, 'You should've seen what she did when we all got back into class'...

FLASHBACK TO AFTER LUNCH IN MS.ASAJI'S CLASS...

Everyone was scribbling down math problems, no sound but the scratching of pens on paper and the occasional cough. Everyone except Momoko, who was peering at the board then down at her book, then up at the board again. Takato glanced up at the girl who was wearing a confused look on her face, then raised her hand and tossed her hair over her shoulders. Evryone had by now noticed that this girl had an almost pointless question, noone dared query Ms.Asaji during Maths or any other time were she was stressed, but they all waited with bated breath until their teacher looked up.

' (sigh), What is it, Momoko?'

'I just have something to say about Problem Number 3. Miss.'

' Is there something wrong?'

'Yes, Ms.Asaji, you see, the answer to that problem's 7, not 14.'

'I assure you Ms.Taranaka, it's not, the answer-'

'If you double check I'm sure you'll find it is, you see, you've made a common mistake.'

'Oh, have I? Would you care to talk us through it?'

'Gladly. You see, what you're supposed to do is divide by two after taking away 546, not leave it, you've given us one part to the problem. You've also done it with Numbers 4, 8 and 2'

By now the whole class was waiting with anticiaption, they were all keen to see Ms.Asaji proved wrong and they were sure this was going to be that moment. The teacher had now brandished a calculator and was typing in the problem's equation. Momoko was simply twirling her pencil and tapping her other hand on her page. Then, after vigorous rechecking, Ms.Asaji placed the calculator down on the desk and walked to the blackboard. Everyone else could see mingled embarrassment and anger on her worn face as she grabbed an eraser and a peice of chalk. When she stepped back, the three problems Momoko has stated were incorrect now bore different answers and the girls' face bore a look of pure satisfaction, 'I'm surprised noone else noticed those stark miscalaculations, Miss' she said with fake naivety. Now the other students were waiting for the defeated teachers' response, 'Just get on with your work class, I'm going to the nurse'.

' Ha, that girl did all that? Sheesh, I'd like to see her in college!' Terriermon commented after Takato had finished telling them about his teachers unfortuante math skills. 'Yeah, after Ms.Asaji left, all the others started asking Momoko for after-school tutoring!' Takato mused. 'Hope she's there tomorrow, we do History and English!' Everyone else laughed until, Guilmon and Terriermon froze and turned their heads speedly around the cave. 'I smell Digimon!' Guilmon rasped Takato's face lit up at this news, 'I'm pretty sure it's the ones from last night!' 'Alright!' Takato yelled. Rika stood up and calmly whispered, 'Renamon?' At once, the mysterious yellow fox appeared at her side. 'You called?' Rika's face broke into a smirk, 'They're back' Renamon nodded and disappeared. Henry stood up as well, stretched and stuck his hands in his pockets. 'Well, we won't find them standing here all day. Might as well go' All the others nodded simaltaniously and started running behind Terriermon and Guilmon, only stopping when the two Digimon seemed certain that this was where their 'prey' was. 'Where' just happened to be the playing field were Takato and Guilmon first ran into Rika and Renamon, who were now with the boys and were tensed. The Digimon were getting ready to atack and the Tamers were ready to whip out the ir cards if need be. 'You sure they're here, boy?' Takato asked Guilmon apprenhensively. Guilmon nodded and growled, 'I can sense them, they're definetly here' At that moment, a movement by the trees made them all jump. They looked round to see three fast moving shapes rushing towards them then dart back into the trees. 'That them, Terriermon?' Henry asked. 'Mmm hmm, it's them alright' 'Stay on your guard!' Renamon instructed, 'They're toying with us' All of a sudden a yell of 'Showering Flame!' brought several fireballs whizzing out of the trees, hitting Guilmon squarely in the chest. 'Guilmon!' Takato yelled. He started to run towards his fallen partner but was stopped by more fireballs coming towards him, forcing him to jump backwards into were he was originally standing. Then, there came another yell of 'Earth Punch!' and the ground beneath them began to crack, meaning they all had to run over to the grassy slope in and out of the pitch. Guilmon, however, slowly staggered upwards and started running lopsided towards his friends. He was nearing them when they heard another yell of 'Showering Flame' and Takato had to quickly use a Hyperspeed Card to make Guilmon hurry up or be deleted. 'Renamon?' Rika said, indicating that her Digimon start locating their elusive enemies. The yellow fox's eyes peered past the trees until she saw three indistinct yet clear enough shapes. 'There' she said, pointing to were she'd spotted their formidable foes. The moment she had that word out of her mouth, the three shapes moved and appeared in front of them. 'Ooooooooooookay' the friends said, for their attackers were tall and wearing cloaks of the darkest material with chains looped around the middle for makeshift belts and pointed hoods (like the ones Organisation XIIII wear in Kingdom Hearts). 'Who are these guys?' Terriermon wondered out loud, 'Halloween's not for another five months.' At that remark, one shape yelled 'Water Shards!' sending icicles from their hands at the rabbit-like Digimon. 'Hey! Don't aim at me!' he squealed before running across the dusty pitch until the icicles melted. The shape in the middle of their three foes stepped out to face the Tamers before whipping out a fiery red D-Power. 'Where's your Digimon?' asked Rika, looking round as though one would appear. She couldn't tell if the person under the hood was smirking, it simply said, 'Don't need one. Just watch and learn!' Rika scoffed and folded her arms as if to say, 'Yeah, right, you're bluffing'. The shape then held out a hand and the bulky one handed them a Modify Card. 'DigiModify!' the shape yelled as it flipped the D-Power above it shead, twirled the Card in the other and brought it through, 'Hyperspeed Activate!' At once, they disappeared and reappeared right behind Terriermon. Henry then started running towards the enemy yelling, 'Leave him alone! Terriermon, go!' Terriermon looked behind him bewildered at first but then screamed and rushed off, the shape in close pursuit...

OKAY! THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER/EPSIODE DONE. I'LL WORK ON THE OTHER ONE IN A LITTLE WHILE BUT RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA SEE HOW THIS ONE DOES!!


	3. Episode 2: Fitting In

Digimon Destiny

Chapter/Episode 2

Fitting In

Terriermon began picking up speed as he felt his pursuer closing in on him. Everyone could only watch as Henry tried to catch his partners' chaser, to hold them down so the little rabbit could get to safety, but he could only get so far before the shape in the cloak ran faster, closing the gap between Terriermon menacingly step by step until, finally they only had to move on foot and pick him up by his ears. Takato suddenly had an idea. 'Guilmon! Try and step between Terriermon and that thing in the cloak!' The red Digimon stood up, nodded and rushed off to save his friend. 'Renamon!' Rika yelled to her partner, ' do the same!' Her _kitsune_ nodded as well and joined in the chase. Now the Tamers had the upper hand as Guilmon, Renamon and Henry were almost able to step on the black robe. Before they could catch it however, a little voice called down from a tree, 'Hey, Terriermon, up here, go up here!' The rabbit looked up spotted Calumon sitting on a tree branch, well out of harm's way. 'Took you long enough, I was about to take a nap!' he cheered before opening his large ears and gliding up to the high tree limb. Once he'd safely positioned himself beside his 'saviour', the chase stopped. Except now, the mysterious 'person' in the cloak was advancing towards the others, hands balled into fists and almost snarling, angry that it's prey had escaped. However, before they could resume fighting, one of the other shapes had stepped in front of its' companion. 'What do you think you are doing!?' the halted figure yelled, clearly enraged. When the blocker spoke, it had a calm, light voice, shaken with fear and disbelief, 'I can't let you hurt these children and their partners any longer, they haven't harmed you. Leave them alone or fight me.' it bargained. The other figure folded their arms as if pondering its' suggestion. The bulky shape started walking towards the Tamers, whose remaining Digimon tensed up, ready to fight this one. Instead, it held out its' right arm as if to say, 'Don't move, its' dangerous'. It then turned back towards its' associates and listened, almost intently, to their conversation as was everyone else.

'You can't hurt them without hurting me as well. Just back off, we can fight them tomorrow'

'No, if we fight them now, we can download their data wihtout fear of them attacking us should we let our guard down!'

'You're not listening to me-'

'YOU'RE the one whose not listening! Let's fight these inferior Digimon, upload their data and continue on!'

'YOU can, but I refuse to be a part of some petty vendetta against innocent Tamers and their Digimon!'

'Very well, I'll stop the fight, but if they attack us while we're unprepared, they can delete you first!'

'So be it! Let them!'

The shape that hadn't spoken yet, clapped their hands in obvious joy, this sort of compromising had clearly occured before. 'Um, if that's all sorted, can I come down now? This wood's starting to hurt!' yelled Terriermon. Henry looked from the figure in front of him, to the ones who'd been talking. Terriermon's attacker seemed like they weren't going to resume it's fight, so he nodded, reminding himself to thank the figure who had stopped the battle should they run into each other again. He then remembered that it had said 'fight them tomorrow' so he had to be a little less grateful. Terriermon jumped down from the tree's branch, ran towards Henry and took his usual spot on his Tamers' shoulder but not before giving the thumbs-up to his would-be deleter's conscience. The dark shape nodded in thanks, bowed to the rest of them and proceeded to walk up the grassy hill and out of sight. The large cloaked 'person' turned to the large backpack resting by a bench, picked it up, swung it over their left shoulder, saluted to the Tamers and walked out the iron gate. The one left - the one who'd wanted to attack them - simply turned on its' heels and went up the grassy hill as well then turned to the right. 'Does anyone else think that was a bit weird?' Takato asked around his friends who responded in nods and sounds of affirmation. 'What now?' Rika quizzed, 'Do we go home or go back to Guilmon's hideout?' Everyone began thinking and it became unanimous to go home and meet up tomorrow.

Cars flitted past and flickering streelamps made it easier for Henry to walk home, if only they helped him think straight. Terriermon noticed the subdued look on his close friends' face and worriedly asked what was wrong. Henry sighed and said, 'Nothing's wrong, I'm just, thinking that's all.' Terriermon accepted the response but didn't believe it entirely. '_He's having a bad day, I nearly got deleted, of course he's going to be worried.'_ The rabbit thought as they reached the apartment block were they lived and entered the building, each feeling a little let down by someone.

Later, as everyone else in the top-floor apartment slept, Henry was wide awake unable to even close his eyes except to blink. So much stuff had happened today he wouldn't go to sleep until he'd sorted out for sure what was wrong with him. It had all started that morning on the walk to school...

FLASHBACK TO THAT MORNING...

Henry had packed everything into his backpack, sorted his hair and was now gesturing for Terriermon to hop on his houlder. They'd reached the door but before they could leave a little squeal made Terriermon fall off his Tamers' arm. 'Henry, can Terriermon stay home today? I was going to play what we did yesterday!' Suzy chirped. Terriermon sat up and looked at his Tamer with large pleading eyes mouthing, 'Don't say yes, she'll kill me!' Henry smiled, laughed slightly and picked up his Digimon and carried him to his little sisters' room, trying to keep a tight hold on the dog-rabbit, who was now yelling and pleading, 'DON'T!' His Tamer stopped and peered down at the freaked out little guy with a large kind smile. 'Will you relax? I was kidding!' He then petted Terriermon on the head and placed him back on his shoulder. Hearing the door to Suzy's room open, Henry broke into a run, slamming the door behind him and taking a breather before starting the walk to school.

They'd just past the apartment next to them when its' door opened and a black-haired boy fell out onto the hallway, along with two cases and a bundle of books. He stood up at once and began frantically picking up his fallen belongings when a tall blonde girl with a red dress on stormed out of the apartment, screaming and wiping away tears of either rage or sadness. 'And you can forget about taking me to Milan next week!' she screamed. The boy she was yelling at stuttered and ducked, trying to plead with her and dodging her flying hands. Henry glanced at Terriermon then gestured that they should keep walking. They'd reached the stairs when the blonde girl stopped them saying, 'Are you headed to Shinjuku Elementary?' The thirteen year old boy turned slowly round and nodded, hoping to continue walking. Surprisingly, the girl smiled and, one hand still holding the ill-fated boy she'd ejected, called into her apartment with, 'Hey, I found someone to walk you to school!' Henry's eyes popped slightly as he'd realised what he'd walked into, but he guessed that if this girl was new around, he had to make her feel welcome. Just then, another blonde girl stepped out of the apartment. 'You really have got to stop letting him back, Sonata, he's just going to keep hurting you.' She spoke in a sweet calm voice that was filled with concern. Sonata batted her sister away and turned back towards her prisoner who was trying to knock her wrist from his throat. The girl waved goodbye to her sister and turned towards Henry who was now mildly freaked out by this dysfunctional family. His views changed as he saw who was now walking with him to school - a willowy girl with a pale complexion and the prettiest hair he'd ever seen, it was a fair, light shade of blonde tied high on the back of her head and held together with a large silver clip. She was wearing an off-one-shoulder white shirt, light blue trousers and blue and white sneakers. She also carried a royal blue backpack with white straps. She smiled sweetly when she saw him and held out her hand for him to shake. 'Hey, I'm Miyako and sorry about my sister, she's a little unorthodox 'cos that particular boyfriend's cheated on her I don't know how many times!' Miyako then noticed Terriermon and Henry felt strangely embarrassed by this girl seeing this cream and green rabbit 'teddy' sitting on his shoulder. He braced himself for the look of self pity from Miyako but instead, she smiled at Terriermon, 'Awww, he's so sweet, can I pet him?' Henry, who was trying not to blush, nodded slightly and moved his head so Miyako could reach out her hand and stroke his Digimon. 'Oh, I'm sorry!' she squeaked, 'I've been talking my head off and I haven't even asked you your name!' 'He-He-Henry!' he managed to croak. Miyako smiled at him and they started walking to school.

'So, you new around here?' Henry asked his new friend as they waited for the lights to turn green at a crossing. 'Yeah, I just moved in with my sister yesterday' Miyako answered,'Our parents are away on business. Anyway, tell me about my new alma mater!' she chirped brightly as they crossed the road. 'It's alright once you get over how big it is. They usually place you in the class they think'll be suited to according your ability so there's a pretty good chance you'll be in my class.' Henry told her. 'That's good 'cos I don't think I know anyone else around here!' Miyako nervously said.' But, just in case we aren't placed together, how about you tell me as much as you can about my new school?' Henry turned to get a good look at Miyako and noticed her eyes for the first time - they were large and a deep shade of blue which made him feel strangely uncomfortable, it was also the first time he'd realised that his stomach felt like it was being tied in several knots. Putting it down as just a slight bug, he cleared his throat and began explaining everything about his school.

Ten minutes later, the two teenagers had reached the school. Miyako was now looking around the building, at the classrooms, the playground and the kids rushing in through the gate. She turned back towards Henry and smiled again, 'It's pretty big, but I think I'll manage!' Henry nodded and gestured that they should go in through the main gate. As they walked through the entrance, three boys ran up to them and stopped Miyako walking. 'Hey, you new here?' The girl nodded slightly as the three boys glanced at each other. The one in the middle stepped forward and whispered somthing in Miyako's ear which made her cheeks go a little red, but she leaned away from him, smiled, waved goodbye and said before she left, 'If I am in your class, I'll certainly ask you for everything I need, but I very much doubt that you see, you're 15 and I'm only 13.' The three boys looked amazed at how young this beautiful new girl was, but proceeded to walk away, almsot looking dejected. Henry gaped slightly at his new-found friend and walked her in through the gates. 'What did he say to you?' he asked her. 'Oh, he just said that if I come into his class, he'll show me around the place.' 'If you want, at break, I can take you to meet my friends, they'll make you feel more comfortable than those guys since they're your age!' Henry said, the knots in his stomach tightening with every word he said. Miyako thought for a moment but shook her head, 'No, I couldn't impose any more than I already have!' she insisted. Henry nodded and turned towards the school. 'The bell'll probably go in about 5 minutes so I'd get a good look at the layout if I were you!' he said. Miyako smiled, thanked him and walked across the playground, followed by several boys staring after her. As he watched her leave, Henry placed a hand lightly onto the back of his head - it felt oddly hot, as did the rest of him. Terriermon took this chance to ask him a question, 'You don't look so good, coming down with something?' His Tamer glanced at him with a worried face, 'Hope not, though I don't think anything's going around, probably just beacuse it's warm.' Terriermon nodded but felt like Henry was lying...

Henry shook his head as if trying to clear his head of what had happened earlier that day, yet it was proving difficult. 'She seems real nice though, besides,' he thought to himself, 'it didn't happen any other time. At least, I don't think it did.' He pulled his duvet up to his chin, checked on Terriermon and settled down on his pillow, hoping to get at least a whole nights' sleep.

Across the other side of town, in a middle-floor apartment, Momoko Tarnaka wasn't getting much sleep either. This wasn't, however, because of someone she knew, it was because she was sorting out her Cards. She'd got into playing the Digimon Card Game thanks to a friend and now, she had become almost an expert at it. She picked up an Upgrade Card and stopped - she couldn't help laughing about what had happened earlier that day and hadn't ever since she'd got home. Momoko had been told that her words were hurtful and sometimes, slightly cruel, but she didn't believe in censorship, free speech was somewhat of an effinity of hers. Now, as she placed the Card in with its' set, her mind was focused on the Card Tournament coming up. She was confident she'd win, she was sure of it. The months of practice, of mixing and matching combos and of learning all the techniques had taken its' toll and now, Momoko was quite the player. She grinned as she thought of her friends - Miyako and Karo. They were coming along to support her, though they'd refused to participate in the Tournament so she was feeling all the better. She felt happy they weren't going against her, but she also felt strange _'This so isn't like me' _disappointment that they weren't taking part. Momoko frowned but shrugged it off, put it down to the fact it was nearly two in the morning. She packed her cards away carefully, crossed over to her bed and turned out the bedside lamp then fell into a long dream.

The next morning, Rika was awoken by a loud deep sound coming from across the street from her house. She sat up, wondering how she could hear anything from the street but decided to go check it out and try to get whatever that noise was to quit it! Stretching her arms, she opened the door from her bedroom to the garden but suddenly had a better idea. She leaned against the door frame and called for Renamon. At once, her partner appeared beside her, 'You called?' 'Go and see what's making that noise, please?' Rika asked her, not wanting to make the fox feel as though it was a pointless summoning on her Tamers behalf. Renamon nodded and disappeared again, reappearing on the wall of Rikas' house. She peered round the scene intently before locating the noise. It was coming from a guitar, which was being played by a tall stocky boy wearing a green and yellow jacket, a green T-Shirt, blue trousers, green and white trainers and had a pea-green baseball cap covering his hair. He was bobbing his head in time with the notes he was strumming while also humming along to the vibrations. He struck an E-Chord and hummed in tune with each strum in perfect timing. Renamon took him in then went back to Rika. 'Well' Rika asked, 'what was it?' 'It was a boy playing a guitar.' Renamon answered. 'Oh.' was all her Tamer could say. 'Thanks, Renamon.' she eventually said. The yellow fox bowed slightly before disappearing once more.

A little while later, Rika had fixed her uniform, tied up her hair and said 'See you later' to her mother and grandmother before walking down the long stone path from her large house to the brown wooden gate seperating it from the street. The strumming had thankfully stopped, so Rika was glad of a quiet journey. She had closed the gate and was just turning the corner when she banged into someone. 'Ow! Watch were you're going!' she yelled, holding her left elbow in pain, then realised who she'd yelled at. It was the boy whom Renamon had seen playing his guitar earlier. He was carrying two backpacks, one looking incredibly heavy, so Rika had found what had almost snapped her arm. When he spoke, his voice was a mix of what Rika could guess only as English and Country-Western accents. 'I'm real sorry, I'm such a klutz with this bag I just don't know who I'll hit next!' he frantically spat out, 'Still, let's get back to the real problem, how's your arm? Hope I didn't break it!' 'No, it's probably just 'cos I wasn't looking were I was walking, it's ok I guess.' Rika said back, wishing she could leave as she couldn't be late, not today. Random school tests always got her surprisingly stressed. They boy adjusted his bag straps and held out his right hand, 'Hi, I'm Karo. Karo Lirota, just moved here and I guess I'm pretty lost!' Rika nodded politely, shaking his hand in the same manner, noticing the sheer panic on Karos' face she asked him were he was meant to go to school. 'That's the thing, I don't really know WHERE it is exactly!' he said, laughing nervously. 'What googlehead, and I thought Kazu and Kenta acted stupid!' Rika thought to herself. She then reconsidered, as Karo was trying to make a good impression. 'If it's the local school, you probably want to take the road behind us, follow that for three blocks, then take a right near the shopping plaza then keep going straight on and you should be there in ten minutes.' Rika directed. The boy ran the directions over in his head then thanked her and started walking the opposite way to her. Rika stared after him, shook her head in disbelief and turned to go her way to school. She glanced back to see Karo taking out a white skateboard from under his arm and hopping on it. Shaking her head again, Rika began walking again, laughing a little to herself.

It was going to be a good day, Takato could feel it in his gut. The sun was shining again and the new girl in his class was sitting in front of him again, almost ready to prove Ms.Asaji wrong once more. Momoko was smiling and twirling a pen in her hand when Takato took his seat. He was about to get Momoko to turn round and ask her about her day, when Jeri walked over to his desk and knelt down to talk to him. 'She seems pretty cool, doesn't she?' Jeri asked her friend. He nodded and leaned up to the brown-haired girl, 'I was gonna see if she wanted to hang out with us after school, maybe make a few friends with us. What do you think?' Jeri smiled, nodded and went back to her desk. Takato reached forward and tapped Momoko on the shoulder. She turned round, clearly annoyed. Takato took a deep breath and put his question to her, 'Do you want to hang out after school? Maybe get to know my friends?' She thought for two seconds then fixated the boy behind her with a slight glare, 'No, I'd much rather get to know people by myself thanks. Oh, and I already have friends and I've got plans with them.' She abruptly turned back towards the front of the class and twirled her pen in her hand again. Takato raised his eyebrows then moved round in his chair to face Jeri. She glanced over, her face slightly filled with hope but it disappeared when she saw Takato shake his head. Just then, Ms.Asaji waltzed into the room, wearing the usual 'I haven't had my cup of coffee and I'm really stressed' face. She then placed her books on her desk and stood facing the class, ready yet a little unwilling to start the lesson.

Elsewhere, in a dark and lonely part of the city, a girl was walking by herself, forlornly swinging a bookbag in her right arm and wearing a scared face. She couldn't go through with this, not after what her father had done to get her this far. She was planning to tell him that no, his experiment would never work, she herself had already given up. However, she knew that there was no way she couldn't do it, once her father had an idea in his head, he wouldn't stop until it was accomplished. The girl stopped by a sop window and looked at herself in the glass. She had long brown hair, tied in a plait that was beginning to come loose. She wore a red T-Shirt with a white jacket, light blue jeans and black shoes. She flipped a part of her hair behind her ear then took something from her bag - a black Digivice and a Card. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked home again, stealing glances at the D-Power and the Card while she moved. Her heart started to beat faster as she turned the path to go into her home - a reasonably-sized house with a small garden. Her hand brushed against the cold doorknob of the front door, then she suddenly sat down on the porch, holding the Digivice and Card, then beagn crying, knowing she wouldn't be able to continue this.

As she sobbed into the sleeve of her jacket, she heard a cold, high voice which made her shiver, 'You should cry more, that's how I get my strength, your grief, your fear, your sorrow.' The girl sniffed and spoke quietly to the voice, 'You're not the D-Reaper, you shouldn't take credit for other people's work you know!' 'I know.' the voice answered, 'I'm just making sure you're unhappy that's all, your father was right, depressed children DO make good Tamers!' The poor girl sniffed and began glaring, 'At least I'm not some lying emotional drain!' When the voice responded to this remark, it was even colder and angry, 'How could I lie?' The girl sat up straighter, 'You are a liar! I could NEVER be a Tamer to some creature like you!' She resumed crying, hoping the voice had left, but it hadn't. 'I'll come back when you're more ready to talk.' it simply said. The girl sighed, picked up her bag and entered her house, but not before throwing the Digivice onto the porch.

Picking up his backpack when the bell rang, Henry waited until everyone else had left before allowing Terriermon to hop on his shoulder. Walking slowly from the room, he looked round the crowded hallway for anyone he knew. Not finding his friends, he decided to go on home and make a start on his homework, hopefully in peace. His hands in his pockets, Terriermon on his shoulder and his bag on the other arm, Henry wandered along quietly, looking, Terriermon noticed, slightly worried. Making a mental note to ask his Tamer about this when noone else was around, the little rabbit began wishing he had a cookie or something to eat right about then.He then felt Henry stop and saw he had turned his head to where a blonde girl was trying to open her locker. '_Please, please, please don't walk over there, Henry!' _he begged inside his head. He felt just about ready to yell at his friend as he felt him walk over to Miyako. 'Need a hand with that?' Henry asked the girl, who looked really worried. She nodded gratefully and volunteered to put the locker key in as Henry held the door.

Everyone turned to watch this strange scene - a boy with a rabbit teddy on his shoulder, holding the locker door of a pretty blonde girl trying in vain to open it. Takato and his friends then walked past and stopped to witness this. 'Hey, guys!' Henry shouted to them, peering over his shoulder to spot Takato, Kazu and Kenta almost ready to laugh. Jeri, on the other hand, looked concerned and walked over to Henry and Miyako. 'Do you want any help, those lockers can be kinda tricky?' They both nodded and moved so Jeri could hopefully open the locker. Miyako handed her they key but she declined and proceeded to thump the door with the back of her hand, opening it and causing a large amount of pink, blue, white and purple papers to spill out. All eyes raised as Miyako, Jeri and Henry bent down to pick up the sheets. Jeri took a slight look at a blue peice she was holding and read it. 'Hey!' she said a little too loud, 'This is a love letter! To you!' she said, staring up at the blonde girl who looked surprised and a little weirded out. 'You're kidding, right?' asked Kenta, pushing up his glasses and walked forward to pick up another sheet of paper. 'Hey, so is this one!' 'And this one!' Henry piped up, waving a pink sheet in his hand. Jeri rifled through the fallen peices of paper, then looked back up at Miyako, 'They all are!' she said, laughing slightly but looking also a little jealous. Miyako hurriedly picked up the sheets of paper, snatching some that were being held, sorted them into a neat pile and stuffed them back in her locker. She closed its' door, giggled and went a little pink. 'Oh!' Henry remembered. 'These are my friends. Takato, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta!' He gestured around them as he called their names and they waved cheerily in turn. 'Hi! I'm Miyako and I moved here a couple of days ago. It's really nice to meet you all!' 'Likewise.' Kazu answered, taking the girls' hand and shaking it. 'Not surprised he's doing that.' Kenta whispered to the others, who grinned and laughed a little. 'You wanna hang out with us for a while?' Henry asked. Miyako thought for a moment but before she could answer, a familiar souding voice to both Takato and Jeri rang through all the others' in the hallway. 'Next time you tell us to wait by the front of the school, you could at least BE there!'

Everyone turned to see a medium sized girl with dark-red hair, wearing a grey utility shirt, black trousers and black sneakers followed by a tall, stocky boy wearing a green and yellow jacket, a green T-Shirt, blue trousers, green and white trainers and had a pea-green hat on his head. Takato swallowed and wanted to wince as Momoko Taranaka stormed towards the group and stopped beside him, wearing her usual glare. 'Oh, hey you lot!' she said, lifting her hand slightly and waved, seeming as though this wasn't what she usually did when she met new people. 'Hi, Momoko, this is Henry, Ta- 'Takato, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Yeah, I know, they're in my class.' Momoko said dryly. She was about to introduce the boy beside her but he reached forward and stretched out his hand, 'Hey! I'm Karo!' he said brightly, clearly happy to meet these guys. After they'd all shaken his hand, Miyako adjusted her backpack then stepped next to her friends. 'Well, catch you all later!' she said sweetly, waving at them and walking up the hall. Karo saluted them, then followed her and Momoko simply scoffed at them then turned on her heels and went the same way as her friends, her ponytail bouncing on her shoulder. 'She's seems nice (!)' Terriermon suddenly said. 'Yeah' Kazu laughed, ' a real sweet talker!' They all started to laugh and headed up the hall to spend the rest of their day with each other.

At Hypnos, tension was awry as the bosses' had stressed once again, that the elusive Wild-Ones should've been detained by now. Yamaki was in his office, staring out he window and flicking his lighter, worry etched on his face. Nothing like this had happened in a long time and he wasn't too prepared for Hypnos to shut down. He knew though, that Takato and his friends were the only ones who could successfully track and take care of Digimon coming through. He also knew that he had to think of an idea to track those Wild-Ones down. Yamaki leaned back in his chair and stared out the window at he city. '_So unaware of the danger those Digimon could pose.'_ he thought. The intercom then buzzed and Rileys' voice sounded from it. 'Yamaki, the system's picked up another signal, it'a none of the ones we're looking for, but it's still a Wild-One and I'm about to launch a Tracer. Yamaki leaned forward and pressed a button on the intercom, 'Go ahead Riley.' He then resumed flicking his lighter and staring out of his window, trying to formulate a strategy.

The Tamers had picked up a signal on their D-Powers and were now following their compasses to where ever this new Digimon was. Guilmon was hoping that it would be the ones they'd ran into yesterday - he wasn't going to be caught off guard, he was ready! They then slowed down and found thmselves in a quiet place in the park, were the new Digimon was about to come through. The kids pulled on their glasses (Takato putting on his goggles) and entered the Digital Field. They looked through the fog and saw a large dinosaur shape with large wings it seemed. As the fog cleared, they were right, it was huge - it had a yellow body surrounded by dark grey armour and sharp-looking claws. It roared as it began to move towards the Tamers and their Digmon. Rika called Renamon and she stared at the dinosaur, taking him in. It then appeared out of her Tamers blue D-Power. 'Raptordramon.' Rika read. 'He's a Champion Level, Vaccine Type. His special attack's Ambush Crunch .' The information about their foe disappeared and they all took a look at Raptordramon who was now advancing closer towards them, his teeth bared. 'Henry?' Terriermon asked. His Tamer nodded and he jumped off his shoulder. 'Guilmon! You too!' Takato told him, he nodded and raced off after Terriermon. 'Renamon, you know what to do.' Rika simply said. 'Always, Rika.' her fox partner answered and flipped into the air, ready to unleash her attack. 'Diamond Storm!' she yelled and the crystals appeared around her and flew towards the large metal dinosaur. They hit his armour, some bouncing off him, some sinking into his flesh. He roared louder then turned towards Renamon who backflipped over him and landed on a tree branch. 'Bunny Blast!' Terriermon yelled next, shooting the green beams from his little mouth. They hit Raptordramon squarely in the tail, causing him to smack it against the ground, sending dust and rocks towards the rabbit, who dodged the oncoming debris and made way for Guilmon. 'Pyro Sphere!' he roared sending a large fireball zooming towards the other dinosaur, hiting it and making him double in pain. 'Alright!' Takato cheered and he punched the air as Raptordramon crumpled to the ground, roaring in agony after all the attacks. The six friends now waited for his body to disappear and for the data to float into the atmosphere. Before that happened, however, a voice from behind made them jump.

'He's not defeated you know, he's gonna come back up.' They turned round to see one of the cloaked figures that had attacked them yesterday sauntering towards the group, D-Power in hand. The Digimon tensed, ready for it to attack, but it stayed still, almost watching the unconscious Champion Digimon beyond them. 'Where's your friends?' Terriermon asked, keeping a fairly safe distance. At once, the other figures appeared on either side of his would-be-deleter, one carrying the large backpack they'd seen it with yesterday. It placed the holdall on the ground in front of it, readyed themself to open it, when it looked up and gasped. Its' companions also looked up and while the one who'd appeared with it gasped also, the 'leader' began to laugh. 'What's so funny?' Guilmon queried. The laughee pointed behind them, 'I was right.' The Tamers turned around to see Raptordramon stand up and smash his tail on the ground, sending up a larger pile of earth and dust than before. The others scattered and kept themselves hidden as the dinosaur continued smashing his tail. The stocky cloaked figure spoke for the first time, its's voice trembling, 'This probably isn't what you guys hoped for is it?' 'Well we weren't also hoping for three weirdos in cloaks to start attacking us either!' Rika snapped. She couldn't see its' gace, but she could tell that the figure was hurt, 'Sorry, just trying to be nice, we're not all like her!' it said, gesturing their head towards one of the other figures who was picking out cards from the backpack. Takato looked confused, 'Her?' he asked. 'Yeah, its' a girl! Oh!' it said, realising its' _faux pas_, 'Sorry, sorta slipped out!' 'Not to be interrupting your bonding or anything.' Terriermon said, 'But I'd like to go home alive today! In case you haven't noticed, WE'RE NEARLY GOING TO DIE!'

They then scattered again as Raptordramon smashed his tail against the rocks they were hiding behind. We really have to do something, quick!' Takato yelled. He reached inside his pocket, ready to take out a Card when one of the cloaked figures stopped him. I'll do it, you just sit back and see how a REAL Digimon fights!' He recognised the voice as the 'girl' the tall hooded one had referred to. She stood up then gestured towards the one nearest the backpack. 'Which one?' it asked her. 'Attack.' she said, seeming like she was smirking. The one near the bag threw her a Card, which she deftly caught and swiped through her D-Power. 'DigiModify!' she yelled, 'Attack Mirror Activate!' 'What did she say?' Henry said, 'Attack Mirror, huh? Never seen that one.' 'Well of course you havent't!' the 'girl' in the hood shouted to him, 'It's rare!' Everyone elses' eyes widened as they watched the girl stand her ground as Raptordramon ran towards her. 'Ambush Crunch!' he yelled, opening his mouth and biting down the hardest he could. All the others could see was the girl he was going for, go down on her knees. Guilmon ran out to help her, but one of the other hooded figures held him back. 'Be still.' it said calmly, 'She knows what she's doing.' They then saw a large glint of what looked like glass appearing in front of Raptordramon. Everyone watched in stunned silence as another Raptordramon appeared out of a large mirror the hooded girl was holding up. The 'clone' dinosaur stood facing the real Raptordramon. The girl then rushed back towards the Tamers and her companions. She then fell onto the ground, clutching her ankle slightly. Her friends rushed to help her up. When they'd sat her down, the Tamers could see a cut on her ankle were the Raptordramon she'd summoned had slashed her with its' tail. They all put their heads up and saw the fake dinosaur yell, 'Ambush Crunch!' then bite right through its' counterpart. Takato then felt someone rush past him. He looked to see the three hooded figures holding each others' arms then absorb Raptordramons' data. When they'd finished, the fog diappeared and they stood side by side, their arms folded and waiting for the Tamers to come out.

When they did, they were all a little stunned. 'Um, what was that thing you did when you were absorbing his data?' Takato asked the three hooded ones. 'It's called Side-Along Downloading, works if you all want to become stronger.' the middle one said. 'Seems like you know a lot about Digimon.' Rika said to her. 'Thanks for noticing. Don't think that this changes what we discussed yesterday, the next time we see you, we're going to fight!' the girl said. 'Fine with us!' shouted Terriermon. Henry then looked round at his partner with a '_Please tell me you didn't just say that'_ face. 'While we're all neutral here.' Rika said, 'Are you three Digimon?' The three cloaked figures nodded, 'Yes, you could say that.' the stocky one said. Rika then took out her D-Power but, while the picture for the tall one appeared, no information came along. 'Hmmm.' she muttered, putting her Digivice back in her pocket. 'I suppose you three want to Digivolve?' she asked. The figures nodded again, 'I naturally want to become stronger its' in my data, these two are the same way.' the middle figure said. She turned to them, 'Let's go.' She then turned on her heels and stalked off. The tall one saluted them like yesterday and the other one waved, then they both wandered off out of the park.

'Is it just me or did they get weirder?' Takato asked once they too had left the park, leaving Guilmon to go to sleep. His friends nodded. When they'd said goodnight to Rika, Takato, Henry and Terriermon walked home, each pondering about who these three mysterious 'foes' were exactly. 'I think they'll show themselves sooner or later, they just gotta.' Terriermon thought aloud. The other two hummed in agreement and each beagn submitting his own theory about the three figures in cloaks, unaware that another mysterious figure in black was spying on them. It watched the freinds walking up the road intently, getting an evil smirk on its' face before disappearing in the moonlight.


	4. Episode 3: The Black Tamer

Digimon Destiny

Chapter/Episode 3

The Black Tamer

There seemed to be almost nothing meaningful to her life now. Her father had rejected her desperate plea to find his 'creation' another power source, someone else to give away to the darkness. Now, Madera walked to school, willing herself to go on, though she had no friends, she had always wanted to learn, getting that from her poor mother. She didn't want to be a 'Tamer' to something with plans so twisted, so evil and cruel, but she didn't want to wish this fate on anyone else, so the girl had nothing else to do but go along with it. Her D-Power was safely strapped to her belt, Dad had made sure of it. Madera held her arms in each other and thought back to the conversation her dad had with her last night...

'Please, Dad, I can't do this anymore. Let someone else do it!

'No, come on, ever since you saw those kids fighting that red monster you've wanted to be just like them. Now you have your wish, I've made you your own Digimon, be a little more grateful, sweetie.'

'How can I be grateful when the Digimon you made is completely awful?'

'She's not awful, she tells me that you don't want to be her Tamer yet she can't see why. Give her a chance, she's lovely.'

'You're only saying that because she's brainwashed you! If Mom was still here, you'd never act like this!'

'Madera, I can't see why you have to se that way. Mom would've wanted the same thing. Now be a good girl and go to your room.'

'It's seven-thirty!'

'Well, maybe some good long sleep will help you clear your head.'

Madera walked through the crowd, the people seeming almost oblivious. She had to do something and soon, or her 'partner' would take complete control of her will. She couldn't let that happen, not now, even though she couldn't think of a reason that she should continue fighting what was trying to overcome and consume her, other than freedom. While the broken girl began pondering ways to let go, she was completely unaware of the tall shape, swathed in black, watching her on the roof of a building, a look of pure malevolence etched on its' face.

To put it simply, Karo was having a bad start to the day. First off, his mom had forgotten to wake him, so he was going to be late. Second, three strings on his bass guitar had snapped so he needed to buy new ones. Finally, he'd have to walk to school as his skateboard was in repairs as the one of the wheels had come off. Grabbing his backpack and his hat, he said ' See ya later!' to his mom then sat down on the porch of the house and put on his shoes. Fluffing his hair a little, he placed his 'lucky' baseball hat on his head and rushed out of the gate. Checking his watch, he saw he only had ten minutes to get to school, get his stuff sorted, meet his friends then go to class, which wasn't easy if your class was on the top floor! He was almost out of the alleyway and into the main street when he knocked into something. Crashing to the ground, Karo rubbed his head and opened his eyes slowly to see what he'd banged into today. He then saw, through flashing lights and sunlight, a dark grey shape with orange spiky hair.

Snapping his eyes open suddenly, Karo realized he was right, he had banged into Rika once again. 'Sorry, I REALLY have to stop doing that!' he said, getting up slowly and holding out his arm so the fallen girl could pull herself up. 'It's alright, I should probably look where I'm going as well.' Rika groaned. She shook her head then placed a hand to the back of her hair, as if trying to see if it was bleeding. Finding nothing, she turned back towards Karo who was fluffing his hair and placing his cap back on. The two kids stared at each other before Rika cleared her throat and decided to say something to break the awkward silence surrounding them. 'Um, so.' she faltered, 'Are you taking your skateboard to school today?' 'Na, one of the wheels broke, gonna have to get it reattached after school.' Karo answered, feeling equally embarrassed for having knocked into this girl again.' Hey, um, just so I never walk unceremoniously into you again, promise you'll point yourself out in future to prevent brain surgery or a skull fracture, please?' Karo joked, laughing and pulling up his backpack strap. Rika laughed with him and nodded, 'Same here!' Then, they said ,See ya!' to each other, walked their opposite ways and held their foreheads with the recent pain they'd both endured.

'If you run any faster you know, you'll fall into a time warp, Henry! Slow down!' Terriermon squealed. It seemed that everyone was late today. Henry had no time to waste, he'd woken up half an hour after his alarm had gone off, nearly fainted at the time it was, rushed around the house, hurriedly got dressed, said 'Good morning' to his family, ate, grabbed his bag and Terriermon then ran out of his apartment like there was no tomorrow. He slowed down after his partners' complaint and took a break. 'I know this isn't like me.' he said, looking confused, 'But it feels like I've forgotten something!' 'You're right, that isn't like you!' Terriermon laughed. Henry racked his brains, trying in vain to remember what he'd forgotten, then it dawned on him. 'I've forgotten to take that Miyako girl with us!' he yelled, smacking a hand to his forehead and ran back towards the apartment block, Terriermon shouting all the while for Henry to slow down and hanging on to his Tamers' neck for dear life.

Henry ran full speed up the stairs (well, as fast he could with a rabbit almost choking him!) and reached Sonatas' apartment. He knocked on the door fervently and waited almost impatiently for someone to answer, Terriermon trying to pick himself up and reposition himself on his Tamers' shoulder. The door swung open and Miyakos' sister, Sonata, stood in the door frame, her blonde hair twisted into a plait and wearing a pink pajama set. 'Oh, hey, um...' she said, wearing a strained face as she attempted to remember the boys' name, 'Okay, I don't know your name!' she said, flicking a stray piece of her fringe from her eye. 'Hi, I'm Henry, I walked your sister to school yesterday!' he chirped politely and held out his hand. The girl glanced at his outstretched arm, then took it and shook his hand slightly. 'She's already gone, gave her directions and she walked off about fifteen minutes ago.' Sonata said, clearly bothered that she'd been interrupted. 'Oh, right, sorry to disturb you.' Henry said, turning away, feeling angry with himself for running all the way back home for this. Sonata nodded and went to close the door, 'Nice rabbit' she sneered before shutting the door to her apartment.

'Real smart, Henry(!), making us run all the way back over just be given the brush-off by some unlucky-in-love blonde!' Terriermon joked as they finally reached the schools' entrance. 'Oh, be quiet, it could've been way worse!' Henry protested as he fixed his hair and waited for Takato. 'Yeah, you're right, but still!' Terriermon said, trying to stop laughing, 'That girl may be new, but she's not in kindergarten, she doesn't need someone holding her hand like a child minder! Momentai!' Henry looked over at the little Digimon smiling at him and he grinned back. 'Hey, Henry!' they heard Takato yell. They turned their heads to see him coming towards them, his backpack falling off his shoulder and his anoraks' hood almost covering his head with him running so fast. He stopped, pulled up his backpack and pulled down the blue hood. 'You're early, Kazu and Kenta not show up?' Terriermon asked their friend, who was now trying to get his second wind. 'No, they showed up, but the game ended surprisingly early because SOMEONE, ' he said triumphantly , 'won within five minutes!' 'Wow, Kazu's been getting really good lately!' Terriermon laughed. Takato glared slightly, 'I was talking about me!' He then saw the funny side and started laughing along when girls' voice sounded through the chattering and laughter. 'Hi, guys!' they stopped laughing and turned to see Jeri running over. 'Hey, Jeri!' they all said. 'Hi again!' she giggled. 'Have you seen that blonde girl we were helping out yesterday? I wanna know if she wants to hang out sometime!' The boys shook their heads. 'How about we go and look for her?' Takato suggested.

The others nodded and set off around the playground. They couldn't see her at a first glance, so they asked around people. One girl said she'd seen her around the area were the schools' rabbits were kept, so they walked over there. They found Miyako, along with Momoko and Karo, herself and Karo feeding the rabbits and Momoko just standing there, looking nonchalantly. She looked round when she heard footsteps and spotted two boys and a girl, one boy with a weird rabbit on his shoulder and the girl looking as though she was a little too happy. She recognized them as the ones who'd helped out Miyako yesterday. Not that this didn't change her face, she simply whistled to her friends, indicating that they had company. Miyako and Karo stopped feeding the rabbits and turned to see Takato, Henry and Jeri smiling at them. They both got up and said hello. 'Hi, um, you have to tell me your name again!' Jeri squeaked, 'I can't remember it at all!' The blonde girl giggled and held out her hand, 'I'm Miyako and I don't think I thanked you for opening my locker yesterday so I wouldn't feel too bad!' The two girls laughed and then Jeri remembered why she'd tried to find Miyako in the first place. 'Hey, do you wanna hang out with my friends and me after school?' Jeri asked nervously. Instead of going over her answer, Miyako glanced at Momoko, who clearly bored by these proceedings, then nodded in a '_Whatever, do what you like' _face. Miyako turned back to Jeri, whose brown eyes were filled with hope. She then cheered when Miyako nodded. Karo laughed at Jeri then said to the others, 'Looks like she's made a new friend, huh?' The others joined in the laughter, apart from Momoko, who was now starting to get impatient. '_Why did they have to come now?_' she thought, '_They have to stop showing up! Miyako and Karo like 'em, though it doesn't mean I should. They're so fake!_

She was then brought back to Earth by Jeri coming over to her with a large, friendly smile on her face. 'Would you like to hang out with the rest of us?' she asked happily. 'You might as well, Moko, Miyako and me already are!' Karo suggested, calling Momoko by the nickname he used to get her to agree with him. Momoko sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she'd never get her friends to change their minds. 'Sure, whatever' she muttered. Jeri squealed again, took the slightly scared red-haired girl by her wrist and they both walked back to the playground, the bell having sounded. Momoko turned towards Takato and Henry, 'Does she always act like this?' When the boys nodded she sighed again and made it a goal to get Jeri to tone down the happiness.

Across town, the stress of locating those Wild-Ones was beginning to take its' toll on Yamaki. He sat in his office nearly all day, thinking of ways to find them, only to have each one backfire somehow. _'Still_.' he thought to himself now, '_Some good's come of it. We now have all systems for both Hypnos and Juggernaut fully operational. Thanks to someone for rewiring it.' _He smiled but then remembered why he was sitting in his office with the shades drawn and his lighter going at full speed in his hand. 'They must be found and dispatched at all costs.' he said aloud now, placing his lighter down on the desk and going to the door. 'I can't allow them to interact with children, even Takato and his friends, they're far too dangerous, even for them!' Yamaki then shut the office door behind him and strolled off to the Hypnos control room.

Sitting in class now was like an ordeal for Momoko. What with Takato behind her constantly asking for help, Jeri trying to catch her eye and wave and the girl next to her asking if her hair was its' natural colour. '_I am surrounded by idiots!' _she screamed in her head. The only thing now that made her happy was Ms.Asaji teaching the class about the history of the city. Not that she didn't know, she just wanted to have a chance to either answer a question or catch Ms.Asaji out again. Her brains had always been a great help in her life, she was just one of those people who loved showing that she was smart and getting some satisfaction from the looks on others' faces when they were proved wrong. Momoko glanced ever so slightly at the clock on the wall - three minutes until lunch. She groaned when she remembered about Jeri and her proposition. '_Why couldn't I have just gone to that private school? But no, I have to stay with my friends because Miyako isn't that good with meeting new people and goodness knows what Karo could do!'_ she thought.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. 'You still coming to eat with us?' Momoko heard Takato say. She turned her head to him and nodded halfheartedly. Seeing that the girl was having second thoughts, Takato leaned in again, 'You don't have to join us if you don't want to?' Momoko turned back to him, 'I want to be with my friends and if it means including yours in the future, who am I to complain?' she said politely. Takato then smiled, genuinely pleased. '_She seems really uptight.' _He thought to himself. He then watched Jeri come over to them, Kazu and Kenta in tow. 'So, who do we have today?' Kazu asked around the group. Jeri smiled brightly and gestured towards Momoko, 'I thought we'd show Momoko and her friends around, seeing as how they're new!' Kazu saw the red-haired girl flash her dark eyes at him, almost mocking him for Monday. He winced, then turned away. He dared to look back at Momoko as they left the classroom, she was staring back at him, noticed something then spoke, 'Do you guys play Digimon?' Everyone nodded then started talking about their Cards. Only Jeri asked, 'Do you and your friends play?' Momoko nodded. 'Well then where are your Cards, we'll play you during lunch?' Kazu asked. He could've sworn he saw the girl grin as she answered, 'They're in one of Karos' backpacks. 'One?' Kenta asked, bewildered. Momoko nodded and they continued walking to the lunchroom. 'Wonder if she has a lot of Cards. What do you guys think?' Jeri said out of Momokos' earshot. 'Are you kidding?' Kazu sneered, 'She probably only has about eight! We'll whoop her for sure!' No-one else in the group could see the red-haired girls' smirk as they entered the cafeteria.

After they'd met up with the others, sat down and eaten, they all went out into the playground. 'We usually play over here.' Takato told the three new people and he gestured towards the swings. 'We need to get out of here!' Momoko hissed to her friends. 'Don't say that!' Miyako protested, 'They're really nice!' 'Yeah, they're cool, give 'em a chance Momoko.' Karo said. They watched their friends sigh in exasperation and glanced at each other, clearly disappointed she wasn't more enthusiastic. 'Well, here we are!' Takato said and they all sat down and took out their Cards. All except, the three new ones. Momoko simply turned to Karo and wagged her hand for him to give her Cards. The boy nodded gladly and heaved a large black backpack from his shoulder and placed it gingerly on the ground between them. Everyone watched, slightly amazed, as Karo opened the backpack, rifled through it and took out three Cards, eight Cards, then kept going until he had a neat pile of at least thirty Cards sitting in front of him. He then did up the zip on the holdall and set it beside him then gave ten Cards to Momoko, ten to Miyako and left ten for himself. 'Woah!' the others said, trying to hide their amazement as the three others got their Cards and positioned themselves around the circle. 'Who's going first?' Miyako asked. 'How about we do opposite rotation?' Momoko suggested. She then sighed when Kazu and Kenta looked baffled. 'It means that, say for example, I'm sitting opposite Jeri, that means we play each other. It works for everyone else and then we switch. Okay?' Everyone thought this was fair and nodded.

They had just got themselves sorted into their games - Takato with Karo, Henry with Kenta, Momoko with Kazu and Miyako with Jeri when they heard footsteps coming their way. They glanced up to see a scared-looking girl with plaited brown hair wearing a white shirt, a light orange jacket, light blue jeans and white shoes. Jeri and Miyakos' eyes lit up when they saw her. 'You alright?' Jeri asked her, 'What's your name?' 'Ma-Ma-Madera.' the girl muttered quietly. 'Hi, Madera, you play Digimon?' Miyako asked, holding up the blue and green Cards in her hands. The girl shook her head slowly. 'You wanna learn?' Henry said, smiling. Madera shook her head again, 'Can I just watch, I want to learn how to play by myself if that's alright?' 'Why don't you just hold on and one of us will teach you when we're done?' Momoko asked her in a clipped voice. Maderas' hazel eyes widened and she looked as though Momoko had just suggested she try to breathe in a deep lake. 'Ooooooooookay!' the others said as Madera sat down near the group, her eyes glazed and her hands in her pockets. 'Oh, don't be like that!' Jeri told them. 'Yeah, she's probably new like us, yet unlucky as no-one's shown her around, let's show her around the place after we've taught her how to play the Card Game!' Everyone, surprisingly including Momoko, nodded in agreement and resumed playing.

They had been playing for two minutes when Kazu let out a yell of defeat. 'How did you do that? No-one's ever beaten me when I play that Card!' The others turned to see Momoko raise her eyebrows and shrug her shoulders in fake '_I don't know'_ irony. They set their cards down and went over to see what Momoko had played. The girl watching the games, Madera, also leaned in, clearly curious. They saw on Kazus' side that he had put down a Grizzmon Modified with Armor and on Momokos' side, a Raidenmon Modified with both a Power and Energy Card. 'How did she defeat him so easily?' Takato wondered. Momoko sighed again, 'Simple, Grizzmon is a Champion, Raidenmon is a Mega, duh!' 'I can't believe I didn't know that!' Kazu yelled. Everyone went back to finish their games after comforting Kazu and congratulating Momoko on an amazing win. The two players then proceeded to pack their Cards away but not before Madera suddenly leant forward and snatched a Modify Card from the pile. 'Hey, give that back!' Momoko yelled. 'Can't prove it's yours, amigo!' Kazu mocked. 'Uh, yes I can!' Momoko mocked back and she pulled the Card from the scared girls' hands and showed it to Kazu as everyone had once again stopped playing and looked at the three others. They saw Momoko put the Card inches from Kazus' face and point to something near the right edge. Kazu saw a name signed with red ink, 'Momoko'. 'See that?' That proof enough for ya?' Kazu nodded quietly, apologized and got back to sorting his Cards. Momoko then turned to everyone else, 'Just makes sure no-one steals any of my Cards. Simple precaution.'

Madera, however, had walked off without any of them noticing and was standing behind the football shed and catching her breath. She then stuffed her hands in her pockets and was about to go back when she heard that chilling voice. 'Having a good time, Tamer?' Maderas' face remained scared and she began to shiver. 'I've told you before, I am not your Tamer!' 'Oh, come on, don't be like that! Oh, look, you've gone and hurt my feelings.' the voice mocked. Madera felt two arms rest on her shoulders and she tried to move, but the arms were strong and wore her down. 'Madera, what do we know?' The girl refused to answer. The voice sounded again, much harsher, 'What do we know? I'll tell you. We both know that you were meant to be my Tamer. This, ' It said and Madera felt and finger move down and tap her D-Power, 'proves it.' the voice finished. 'I don't want to be your Tamer, I can't be your Tamer, I'm nothing like you, you hear me, NOTHING!' Madera yelled, releasing herself from her 'partners'' arms. The voice tutted, 'Don't be nasty. Were you making some friends just there? Aw, that's nice!' the voice said, getting more sinister and quieter all the while, 'A word of advice, don't get comfy though, Madera. I know who your so-called 'friends' are! And lemme just tell you now, they don't stand a chance against me!' The coldness and the voice then disappeared and Madera heard the bell indicating that lunch was over. She sighed shakily, put her hand to her forehead and wandered back to the school, worried, tense and ill.

The bell signalling the end of school already been rang, Takato grabbed his bag, said 'See ya!' to his friends then walking to the park. His backpack was overflowing with bread and he was finding it hard to run. 'It's amazing how much bread one guy can eat!' he heard a sarcastic voice say. He stopped running and saw Momoko, Miyako and Karo walking towards him. 'Ye-yeah, I just love pastry!' Takato mused. '_Oh, man, I hope they don't follow me, they'd freak if they saw Guilmon!' _Takato thought to himself. He tried to start running again, wanting to get to Guilmon before he came to look for Takato. 'So, what you doing today?' Karo asked him. 'Karo, don't pry into his life, leave him alone.' Takato heard Miyako tell her friend. 'I'm not 'prying', I'm just asking where he-' 'Yeah, that's classified as 'prying, idiot!' Momoko scolded. 'Uh, guys?' Takato asked around, 'I have to really go!' 'Bye Takato! See ya tomorrow!' Miyako called, waving. Takato waved back and went through some bushes as a shortcut to Guilmons' hideout.

A few minutes later, Takato had been given a warm (and slightly sore) welcome by his red Digimon partner.'Eat up, boy! I'll bring more when I can!' Takato smiled. He grinned and watched Guilmon pick up some rolls and begin stuffing his face. 'So, what are we doing?' Guilmon asked between bites and swallows. 'First we're gonna just wait for everyone, then we'll wait and see if a Digimon shows up while we talk! You know, we do that nearly EVERY day after school!' Takato listed. Guilmon laughed and ate some more bread. 'You won't be waiting for long!' a little voice sang into the cave. Tamer and partner turned to see Henry and Terriermon standing by the doorway. 'How long have you guys been there?' Takato asked. 'A few minutes, we wanted to surprise you!' Henry laughed. 'Could you stop laughing long enough for me to get in the door, please?' a girls' voice sounded behind Henry and he moved to let Rika step into the cave. 'How was your day and why have you got a bruise on your head?' Takato asked her, for his friend was sporting a large purple spot on her head. Rika sighed, 'Some guy keeps barging into me when he's walking to school. Really hurts too! And while you asked, my day was fine.' 'Do we know this guy?' Terriermon quizzed. 'Should do, he goes to your school, name's Karo or something.' Rika answered. ' Hey, he rocks!' Takato yelled, 'He says he's got a bass guitar and a really cool guitar!' 'That's the guy!' Rika confirmed. 'Yeah, he and his friends hung out with us today.' Henry put in. 'Friends already?' Rika wondered. 'They're girls, Miyako and Momoko they're names are. Miyako's really sweet but Momoko - well we told you about her!' Rika nodded. 'They play Digimon?' 'Uh huh.' Henry answered. 'Momoko was playing Kazu and she beat him in two minutes! I've never seen a game finish that fast!' 'Gimme a break! How could she beat Kazu that quickly?' Rika sneered. Takatos' eyes then lit up, 'I'm not sure HOW she did it, but she rocked! One of the best days of my life!' While they began getting on the subject of the Card Tournament, Guilmon stopped eating and his irises widened. Takato noticed this and gasped, 'Woo! Another Digimon!' 'Would you calm down?' Rika shouted. Terriermons' ears pricked up and he jumped off Henrys' shoulder. 'You ready?' His Tamer nodded. Rika called Renamon and asked her the usual question, ' Ready, Renamon?' 'You know it.' her partner answered and disappeared.

Takato and the others followed Guilmon and Terriermon to the playing field. 'Where's the Digital Field?' Rika asked. 'Yeah, like we need one!' a voice rang out from behind a tree. They then saw the three cloaked figures step out from behind the tree. 'Oh, no, not you guys again!' Rika said exasperated. 'Yeah, us, what's the big deal?' the 'girl' asked. 'You know, just so we can get the pleasantries out of the way, what are your names?' Takato asked politely. 'Like we'd tell you guys, we weren't born yesterday you know!' the middle one sneered. Takato was taken aback slightly but had no time to do anything as Guilmon charged straight towards the three figure. Almost immediately, the figures scattered, but Guilmon had his target. He chased the middle figure like she had chased Terriermon on Monday. 'Renamon!' Rika called. Her partner appeared by her side at once. 'Yes, Rika?' 'Try and get behind the figure Guilmon's chasing!' The fox nodded and rushed off. Rika pulled out a Card from her belt and Activated Hyperspeed on Renamon. There was a sudden yellow blur behind Guilmons' prey and the figure in the middle stumbled then fell to the ground. 'Terriermon, you'd better go to!' Henry yelled. His partner jumped off his shoulder and ran towards the melee. The other two figures had joined in the fight, holding D-Powers and Cards - the bulky one with an earthy green Digivice, the thin one with a sea-blue Digivice. 'Wait! Just stop!' their fallen friend commanded, 'They can't hurt me!' The figures stopped, stowed their D-Powers and Cards back in their belts. 'Are you stupid? Of course we'll hurt you!' Rika yelled. The cloaked shape held out its' hand and the advancing mob stopped. 'Now, why should you just delete us without a fair fight, huh?' the figure quizzed. 'How about we fight now, we win, load your partners' data and walk away?' The thin figure stepped forward, 'Um, actually, what if, in the circumstances, they defeat us?' Its' friend laughed coldly as if to say, '_You're seriously asking that question?'_ She turned back towards the Tamers. 'How 'bout it, will we actually fight?' The Tamers and their partners nodded. 'You'd better believe it!' Takato promised and he held up his right hand in a fist.

No-one knew who would make the first move, it was so intense. Then, Terriermon spoke up, 'How about we flip a coin to see who goes first?' 'This isn't a maze competiton, little Digimon!' the middle cloaked figure mocked. 'Okay, just saying, jeez, no need to bite my head off!' he said and hung his head slightly. 'Lets' whoever attacked first, fight first!' Takato suggested. The others agreed and his friends brought out their Cards. Their enemies did likewise. The middle figure took out its' red D-Power, flipped it up above their heads, flipped the Card in the other hand and slashed it through the Digivice. 'DigiModify! Hyper Wing Activate!' she yelled and two pairs of white wings appeared either side of her back. She rose into the air and Takato reacted immediately with, 'DigiModify! Power Activate. Guilmon then reared up, 'Pyro Sphere!' A fireball shot from his mouth and zoomed towards the flying figure.

As the others jumped into action, activating Cards and attacking each other, they were unaware of someone spying on the battle in the park. Someone who wanted to fight as well, though they knew they shouldn't come out. They watched transfixed with every Card Activation, every attack, every move and every yell, completely transfixed. They nearly screamed along with one of the cloaked figures as Guilmon had hit them squarely in the chest with his attack and they watched horrified yet amazed as the hit figure crumpled to the ground, dropping their D-Power.

'Are you okay?' one of her companions asked. 'I'm fine, I'm still alive aren't I?' The shape she had yelled stood back and held out a helping hand, which she gratefully took. All of a sudden, the fighting stopped as the cloaked figures shrank back from what they were doing. 'Why did you all stop?' Renamon asked. 'We're bored fighting babies!' the 'girl' said, clutching her stomach. 'Yeah, and you just don't want to admit you're hurt and giving up, is that it?' Rika sneered. 'I'm sure you're a complete pleasure to live with!' yelled the hurt figure. She limped away from the battle scene and gestured her friends to do the same. The others rushed to pick up their Cards and the fallen D-Power. Then, they said goodbye as usual, and ran off towards their 'leader'. Terriermon ran over to Henry and took his spot on his shoulder, while Renamon bade goodnight to them all and disappeared. Guilmon, however, stood still, glaring at the path his enemies had walked from, growling. 'It's okay, boy, they're gone for another night. Takato reassured him. When his partner had calmed down, they all headed off back to Guilmons' hideout. Everyone except Takato, for he had noticed something on a Card their foes had forgotten to take with them. 'Takato, what's wrong?' Guilmon asked his Tamer. 'Yeah, what's the holdup back there?' Terriermon shouted back. They had reached the trees where their 'spy' had been, who had gasped when they were walking in its' direction and rushed off.

Takato stared at the forgotten Card and tried to remember where he'd seen it before. Then it dawned on him - lunch! 'What's on the Card, Takato?' Henry asked his friend. 'This.' Takato said, disbelief and anger in his voice. He turned around to show his friends the Card. It was a Hyper Wing Card and, at the bottom right hand corner of the Card, there was one word, signed in red ink. 'Momoko.'


	5. Episode 4  Caught Out

Digimon Destiny

Chapter/Episode 4

Caught Out

As Takato walked home that night, the disbelief and anger he'd displayed earlier was still fresh on his mind. He couldn't get his head over what his friends and himself had found out. Takato kept playing that scene over in his head again and again...

Takato stared at the forgotten Card and tried to remember where he'd seen it before. Then it dawned on him - lunch! 'What's on the Card, Takato?' Henry asked his friend. 'This.' Takato said, disbelief and anger in his voice. He turned around to show his friends the Card. It was a Hyper Wing Card and, at the bottom right hand corner of the Card, there was one word, signed in red ink. 'Momoko.'...

When he had showed it to everyone else, they didn't know what to say. No-one did. Now, they had worked out a plan to catch Momoko and her friends out. '_It HAS to work!' _ Takato shouted defiantly in his mind, '_It WILL work! They may be cool people, but they're not hurting us anymore, or anyone else!'_

Takato went over the plan once more:- First, they'd act normal the next day, as if nothing was wrong. Then, Takato and Henry would ask their three 'friends' if they wanted to hang out after school in the park and keep on insisting on Momokos' part. Then, once Takato and Momoko were in their class, he would take out his Cards and flick through them, hoping the girl in front would ask to look at them. Once she finds her Card she forgot after the battle, she'd realize (hopefully) that they'd been caught out! After school, they would be in the park and, while they would be chatting, Terriermon would jump down from Henrys' shoulder and join in the conversation as though this was normal behaviour for a 'stuffed animal'. Then, once the others knew they had been discovered, Rika would appear with Renamon, Guilmon would run out from his hideout and, once the three had been surrounded, they would all be able to talk about what had been going on (Momoko and friends being surrounded for precautions).

The brown haired boy smiled as he went over their bust-up. 'It's foolproof!' he yelled, nearing his family bakery-cum-house. 'Not even Momoko will be able to find a loophole!' He waited for the automatic door at the bakerys' entrance to open, then he went inside. His feelings of anger melted away as he took in the warm, homey smell of the shop. He'd always loved the scent of fresh bread, it made him feel happy no matter what. 'Hey, Mom!' he chirped as he slipped behind his mother and went to take off his trainers. 'Oh, hi sweetie! How was your day?' Mom answered. 'Oh, great, Mom!' Takato replied. 'Just brilliant!' he said to himself as he ran upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He was about to throw himself down on the bed and think ahead to tomorrow, but he looked with a grimace at the amount of homework he had and sat himself down at his desk. '_Tomorrow,'_ he thought, '_will just have to wait.'_

The next day couldn't come quick enough - for anyone. Rika was the first to wake up in her house, she was too wired. Stretching her arms and sitting up in her futon, she started thinking what it would be like after school. 'Wish I could be there when Momoko finds out we know her secret.' Rika smirked. Getting out of bed, she grabbed her clothes and stopped. There was that noise again, the deep noise that was Karos' guitar. 'He has no idea what's going to happen to him.' Rika was about to laugh when she reconsidered. Karo was kind of nice, he'd been so polite whenever he'd banged into her. Touching the bruise on her head, Rika thought of what was going on with Karo and his friends. He hadn't attacked them, neither had Miyako, but they weren't about to take any chances. 'Wonder if we've got our wires crossed?' Rika wondered aloud, 'We couldn't have, Takato held up that Card! Although, I wonder how they could be Digimon, I mean, it's not like they can Digivolve or anything! They don't even come up on the Digivices!' Rika was beginning to grow impatient, why couldn't she make her mind up? 'Still,' she concluded, 'Momoko said all they wanted to do was Digivolve. Hope her friends don't end up like her, they've saved our lives before. Ah, forget it, we'll ask them later!' Rika then felt more satisfied and started to get dressed, listening intently to the strums and tunes of the boys' bass guitar.

Elsewhere, Henry was also the first awake in his apartment. He didn't get out of bed, he just sat there and thought about - not what his friends and him were going to do - but about Miyako. '_She's really sweet.' _he thought, '_But we can't take any chances, no matter how kind she seems to be, she could be putting it on. Maybe that's what she does?' _He tried not to think of her wasn't working, all Henry seemed to have on his mind as he woke up Terriermon and went to the bathroom was the girl in the next apartment. Yet, he couldn't figure out why. '_I don't act like Takato when he's near Jeri, least, I don't think I do. The blushing was probably down to the fact that it was the first time I saw her. She's pretty enough, but I don't think she's for me. Is she?'_ All these questions kept going around in his head as he got his backpack and went to get Terriermon. 'You look stressed, something wrong?' the little rabbit asked as he jumped onto his Tamers' shoulder. Henry shook his head and walked to the front door.

Once he had closed the door, Henry sighed. He should be thinking more about the plan they'd thought of yesterday, instead, his thoughts were still on Miyako. 'Might as well go and pick up Miyako before I forget again.' he said to Terriermon, who rolled his eyes and sat still on his Tamers' shoulder, almost like a backpack. Henry walked across the hall to where Sonatas' apartment was and knocked on the door. She answered almost before Henrys' hand had left the wood. 'I just KNEW you'd come back, where-' Sonata started to say when she saw who had actually knocked. Her gloating face fell and she called back inside her apartment, 'Hey! Get a move on I don't have all day for you to wait around, Squirt!' Miyako squeezed past her sister and smiled, 'Have a good day back!' she said happily while Sonata sighed and went back inside, slamming the door behind her. Miyako shrugged and turned towards Henry, who was now feeling the uncomfortable feeling in his gut he'd felt on Monday. 'Morning, sorry about her, she's not in a particularly good mood when she's waiting for a boyfriend to take her back!' Miyako apologized. Henry felt himself going red again and he began screaming, '_Stop doing that!'_ in his head. Instead, he laughed at the girls' comment casually and gestured that they should keep walking.

The two teenagers were at the gates when Henry turned towards Miyako. 'I have a question to ask.' he said quietly. Miyako stopped and turned to look at him, still smiling. Henry, who was still trying not to blush, took a deep breath, 'It's about last night.' he muttered. 'Yeah, what's wrong?' she asked.

'I, uh, wanted to ask you-'

'Uh huh?'

'Um, why did you and Karo not attack us? You never have and I just wanted to know why, is all.'

'Henry, what the heck are you talking about?'

'Huh?'

'You're asking me why Karo and I have never attacked you. What's up with that?'

Miyakos' question made Henry realize what he'd been muttering about. He had just asked this girl why she and her friend had never attacked him and his friends. Terriermon had mentally slapped his hand to his head when his Tamer had started asking Miyako these questions and now he felt like doing it in real life. '_I hope she doesn't find out now!'_ he thought to himself. Now, he wanted to scream at Henry, who was now trying to think of a suitable answer to Miyakos' question. 'Forget I ever said that, okay? I've just been having a REALLY off day!' he laughed. Miyako nodded understandingly, 'Don't worry about it, we have them one time or another!' She started laughing with Henry and they continued giggling when Karo Lirota zoomed up to them on his skateboard, Kazu and Kenta in tow. He jumped off his white skateboard and raised his hands in greeting to his friends. They stopped laughing and said, 'Hi' to their three other friends.

'You ever had one of those days were you bring something cool to school with you and everyone just wants to hang around?' Karo asked, ' 'Cos I'm having a day just like that!' he yelled. 'These two, ' he put his arms round Kazu and Kenta, whose faces bore looks similar to the ones they gave Ryo Akiyama whenever they saw him, 'are the coolest dudes I have ever met! They saw me skating to school and they just tagged along!' A sneering voice behind Karo made them all jump, These two followed you around like a lost puppy? Well, an idiot is as an idiot does, Karo, don't say I didn't warn you!' He turned round to see Momoko, her backpack slung on her shoulder and her face wearing an expression of pure delight. 'Yeah? Least people follow me!' Karo joked. He flinched and let go of Kazu and Kenta as Momoko leant forward and pinched him on the arm. Henry looked to Miyako for an explanation but she just simply shrugged and walked over to her friends. Kazu and Kenta wandered over to Henry, their faces mixed with pride and laughter. 'You two followed him?' Henry asked. 'He is so cool!' Kazu rasped. 'Yeah!' Kenta put in, 'He's got three skateboards and a totally awesome guitar, he showed us!' Henry raised his eyebrows and looked over at Karo, who was now getting into an argument with Momoko, which ended when Miyako glared at them. '_She seems so different when she's angry.'_ Henry thought. 'Hello? Earth to Henry? Dude!' Kazu yelled. Henry turned back towards his friends and continued listening to their speech about how 'totally cool' Karo was.

A while later, after the bell had sounded and everyone was in class, Takato was going over what to say to Momoko. Karo and Miyako had been willing to accept, as they actually like Takato and his friends, but the girl sitting in front of him now made Takato feel nervous. Eventually, he mustered up the courage to reach forward and tap her on the shoulder. The girl turned round slowly, her eyes narrowed, 'What?' she spat. Takato gulped, 'Um, hey! Uh, listen, me and my friends were just wondering, that is, if you wanted, if you would like to, you know, hang out with us again?' He stuttered a little at this sentence, there was something about this girl that made him a complete emotional wreck. Maybe it was the way her fringe hung over her right eye, or the way she always looked sultry or gave dirty looks. He couldn't figure it out. '_She's really complex for a thirteen year old. Wonder who her parents are?'_ Takato pondered as Momoko surveyed him and planned her answer. 'Whatever.' she eventually said, 'Just make sure SHE, ' and she jerked her head towards Jeri, who was now talking and laughing with her friends, 'doesn't come along!'

'Um, why shouldn't Jeri come?' Takato asked.

'No reason, I just don't want her coming! She kinda creeps me out with all the 'happy girl' thing!'

Takato suddenly fixated Momoko with a glare, 'Don't talk that way, you have no idea what she's been through!'

Momoko raised her eyebrows, 'Whatever, just don't bring her!'

Takato sighed, 'She won't be coming anyway, it's after school we're meeting this time, at the park. Okay?'

Momoko nodded, 'Sure, I guess that's cool! Oh, by the way, sorry for dragging on your girl!'

Takatos' eyes popped and he blushed, 'She is NOT my girlfriend!'

The girl in front of him laughed slightly, 'Sure she isn't. Whatever, believe your denial!'

Takato found himself going redder still, 'I am NOT in denial!'

Momoko smirked, 'Well then why are you blushing?'

Takato discovered he couldn't respond, raised his hand as an indication Momoko should return to her normal stance and spent a few borrowed seconds before Ms. Asajis' arrival, stealing glances at the red-haired girl sitting on her desk, laughing with her friends.

The rest of the school day passed like a blur for everyone - they couldn't wait for their plan to be put into action! When the end of school bell rang, Takato practically flew from his seat and round to the front of Momokos' desk. 'So!' he chirped as the girl solemnly placed her books in her backpack, 'You ready?' Momoko raised her eyebrows, 'What's your hurry?' 'Oh, nothing! You know, just glad the day's over, that's all!' Takato mustered, placing his hand on the back of his head. 'Huh.' was all the red-haired girl could say to that last remark. Takato was about to retort when Jeri came bounding over. 'Hey, you two!' she sang happily, 'What are you doing, going to the park I bet?' Momoko nodded halfheartedly. 'You wanna come?' Takato asked. Momoko stopped glaring at Jeri and turned her attention towards Takato, a look of '_Don't you dare! _in her eyes. Jeri pondered Takatos' offer for a minute then shook her head, 'Sorry, my Dad needs help at the restaurant today. Maybe some other time?' Takato nodded but turned slightly towards the girl behind him, waiting for her to say something. She looked up at Takato, sighed and then nodded. Jeris' eyes lit up at this confirmation, said, 'See you later!' to them both and went back to her friends. 'You didn't have to say yes, you know?' Takato said to Momoko once Jeri had left. The girl stood up and shrugged her shoulders, 'You wanted me to say yes, I could sense it. And don't say you didn't!' she added, as Takato had been about to lie. He then shut his mouth and watched Momoko grab her backpack, swing it over her shoulder and walk out of the room. 'Hey!' he called after her, 'Aren't you waiting for me?' The girl turned round, 'No, I'm just going to find my friends and then. we'll walk together.' She departed the classroom, leaving Takato standing by himself, feeling slightly hurt and wondering what had just happened.

Madera had been trying all last night to keep her spirits up, but to no avail. Her father had demanded to know exactly where she had been last night and, when she had refused to answer, had made her 'partner' keep a close eye on her. 'Just to make sure she keeps out of trouble.' he had explained. Madera now felt angry with her father, 'He always does that, always prying, snooping and spying, trying to find out everything I do and exploit it!' She crossed the road, now holding a heavy heart, when she felt that chill on her spine and the inevitable sadness that followed it. 'Aw, she's feeling mad, poor baby!' the cold voice sneered through the crowd. 'Just shut up!' Madera seethed, her fists and teeth clenched, 'I'm not gonna listen to you anymore! I am stronger than this! I sure as heck don't need you!' The voice sneered at this comment, 'Sure you don't! But what about all the fun we could have? The fights? The data I could download? What about that?' Madera was now getting angrier, 'Look, I was naive at the start, I don't want or for that matter NEED a Digimon like you!' she spat. She stuck her hands in her pockets and continued walking when the voice spoke again. 'Your father just wants you to be happy, Madera.' 'Oh, yeah?' the girl asked, 'Well just tell him that when he succeeds, to let me know!' Madera then ran off, her thoughts clouded by anger towards her father. She didn't stop until she had reached the park, there she stopped, caught her breath and checked for any sign that the voice was still there. Finding nothing, she stood up and leaned against a tree, trying to think , once again, of how she could stop this life of hers from getting any more disastrous.

Takatos' feelings were all over the place. The group would've been walking to the park in complete silence, were it not for the wheels on Karos' skateboard on the paths. He decided to break the awkwardness by starting a conversation. 'Hey, yesterday was something, huh?' he asked everyone. They then started talking, going on about how cool Momoko was against Kazu, to which she smiled triumphantly as though to say , _Yes, I'm the best but please, don't let me hog all the glory!'_ Terriermon noticed this and began moving off Henrys' shoulder, but Henry, sensing this and knowing it wasn't the right time, shrugged his right shoulder and his partner bounced right back into position. Miyako saw this and giggled, 'That's kinda weird, the way you carry that stuffed animal around all the time! I think he's so cute!' Henry looked at the blonde girl and smiled appreciatively. Takato, however, was getting more and more worried that this plan wasn't going so well. He then realized that he'd forgotten to 'return' Momokos' Card. More worry flashed through his thoughts but he stopped and reconsidered the situation they were in, '_Maybe, when we get to the park, '_ he thought, '_I could ask everyone to compare their Cards, then I'll take out Momokos' Card and they'll be busted even quicker!'_ this new part in the idea made him feel more relaxed as he looked over his shoulder at the group. Henry and Momoko were chatting about their days, Miyako was chatting happily to Rika, who seemed genuinely interested, Momoko was simply thinking and Karo was busy humming a tune to himself. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Karo, who was now getting louder and miming strumming a guitar. 'Uh, what are you doing?' Rika asked. Karo stopped his skateboard and turned to look at Rika, 'I'm just practisin' my tunes, really helps me out a lot! I sometimes do that for, like, a stress reliever, but that ain't why I'm doin' it this time!' He smiled at everyone then continued riding his skateboard, humming the tune again, Henry leaned over to Momoko and Miyako, 'Does he always act like this?' The two girls nodded and the rest of them started walking again.

They reached the park in ten minutes, Takato, Rika and Henrys' hearts thumping in anticipation. They had all been talking about the Card Game, as Rika had brought it up, for the plan to work. They had just got on the subject of what it would be like to have a real Digimon, when Henry jerked his head at Terriermon, indicating he should get ready. Takato had suggested they don't start putting their plan into action until they'd reached Guilmons' hideout. He then remebered something important, so he asked Momoko and her friends to excuse the rest of the group and they went behind a tree.

'This had better be important, Takato!' Rika asked him.

'It is, I've just remebered a few things that are REALLY important!' Takato promised.

'Like?' Terriermon whispered.

'I forgot to show my Cards earlier!' Takato told them, 'But!' he added, seeing the exasperation on his friends' faces, 'I'll bring them out once we're near Guilmons' hideout, then Terriermon'll start talking. That sound fair to you guys?' He waited while everyone thought this new plan over, then sighed when they all nodded. They stepped out from behind the tree, wearing smiles on their faces. The group continued on up to Guilmons' hideout, unaware there was another person watching them, who slipped through the bushes quietly, staring at them all intently, before tiptoeing gingerly among the bushes and, with bated breath, lay in wait between two trees.

They had reached Guilmons' hideout and now Takato, Henry and Rikas' hearts were thumping so much they were all afraid they'd fall out of their chests. That was when Takato knew he had to say something. 'Hey, why don't we all like, compare our Cards?' he asked. Everyone else nodded and they sat down, taking Cards from backpacks and pockets. Everyone, except Momoko and Miyako. They waited for Karo to heave the second backpack from his shoulder and take out several Cards. 'Uh, wouldn't it be easier to just empty the backpack?' Henry asked him. Karo looked up and shook his head, 'Na, would be too risky, dude! They'd all fall out!' 'Jeez, how many Cards do you guys have?' Rika asked. Momoko surveyed Rika, who looked mildly freaked out, 'Why should we tell you?' she quizzed. When Rika found she couldn't answer, the red haired girl sneered, shook her head in exasperation and turned to receive her Cards. She grabbed them off Karo, whose face was looking a little panicky. The rest of them soon found out why. 'Hey, where's my Hyper Wing Card?' she asked Karo. He stuttered slightly then shrugged.

'Where is it?'

'I dunno, it ain't in there, I checked!'

'Check again!' Momoko demanded.

Karo bit his lip and searched the large backpack. Miyako reached forward to help, but Karo stopped her. By this stage, Momoko was getting impatient and the others could see it on her face. Takato then hurriedly looked in his stack of Cards until he found it. 'Hey, uh, is this it?' he asked, pulling the Card from the pile in his hand. Momoko grabbed it from him and studied it thoroughly before turning towards Takato. 'Where did you get this?' Takato suddenly found himself lost for words, 'Uh, I-I-I, uh, found it yesterday after we'd finished playing the game at lunch.' He then winced and backed away slightly as Momoko glared at him even more, 'I had all my Cards after I'd kicked Kazus' butt, I checked, you must've got it from somewhere, where?' she demanded. Miyako leaned forward and whispered something in her friends' ear, to which Momoko sighed and waved her hand as an indication of, 'Forget it, I'll deal with you later.' Everyone else sighed and Henry beckoned the blonde girl over. 'How did you do that?' he wondered. Miyako grinned and whispered back, 'She acts like this all the time, I can usually get her to calm down!' They left each others' gaze and resumed going through their Cards. Rika gestured to her two friend and they nodded slightly - it was time to put their plan into action.

After five minutes of comparing Cards, Takato said he was going into the cave behind them to fetch something. The others nodded and left him to enter the cavern. 'What's he got in there?' Karo asked. 'Ah, you know, a little of this, a little of that!' a little voice squeaked. Karo looked round the vicinity to locate the voice when Momoko poked him and gestured towards Henrys' 'stuffed animal'. He looked down and saw Terriermon waving at him, 'How you doin' today?' he asked politely, as though it was normal behaviour for a teddy bear to start talking. Miyako saw the little rabbit get up and she squeaked slightly then fell back off the hill. Momoko reached forward and hauled her up, her face also shocked. The three friends' faces remained shocked but got worse when Takato walked out of the cave - with a red and black dinosaur following him and eating bread rolls. 'You guys are so busted! We knew about your little scheme all along!' Rika yelled. The three other were about to run when Renamon appeared behind them, holding their arms. They fought and kicked but Renamon held tighter as Guilmon and Terriermon walked forward, surrounding them. 'Right.' Rika said, 'You guys are gonna have a lot of explaning to do!'

IT'S JUST ME, BUT I THINK THIS CHAPTER SUCKS SOMTHING AWFUL! SOMEONE PROVE ME WRONG!


End file.
